


Property

by Vic_Om



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Conditioning, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, M/M, Mindfuck, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sex Toys, Smut, Sounding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_Om/pseuds/Vic_Om
Summary: Snippets of my life as Master's property.
Relationships: Vic/Aaron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue – Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2021 by Vic_Om. All rights reserved. 
> 
> This story is work of fiction, will depict very explicit sexual interactions between two males (starting chapter 1) and is intended for mature audience only. Please heed this warning and consider skipping this story if explicit sex scenes and BDSM between two consensual males is not your cup of tea.
> 
> The story is written in 1st POV, the prologue switches between present and past tenses, the rest of the story will be written in past tense. Grammar mistakes were not proofread by anybody, thus this story will entail quite a few mistakes – sorry about that. Please feel free to send me corrections – I'll be happy to fix any errors you spot.

My dear Reader,

I thought it would be best to write the first chapter as an introduction before I dive balls deep into my story.  
This way you'll have a little bit of background content who I am, why I'm writing this and will know what to expect in the next chapters (without giving out any real spoilers). So...

Hi! My name is Aaron. :) I'm in my early thirties and I live with my beloved partner and husband, Victor.

I've never written a story before, never really had an inclination for it, so this will be my first attempt. I’ve planned to write only a few chapters for starters, after that – we’ll see. You're probably wondering why I've decided to write one now then? A logical question. 

The short answer: I wanted to try and share my some of my recollections from my daily life wrapped into chapters. 

The long answer... Ready for it? :)

It's 2021 and our city, just like many other across the world, is mostly in lockdown because of the pandemic. Has been for months. I worked at a fancy restaurant as chef's assistant. The operating word being: worked. As many businesses in direct contact with customers, ours had to be closed down. It wasn't financially feasible to run the restaurant with health–related risks haunting everyone at every step. Anyway, the boss had deep pockets from his other ventures and we hoped we could all return back to work once the vaccination got the virus under control – fingers crossed.

For months now we were urged not to go out if we could, keep social contact to an absolute minimum. Health and safety was top priority for Victor and me, so we took all recommendations issued by World Health Organization very seriously. Still continue to do so.

We don't leave our condo for as long as we can. In our case, we buy everything online and have it delivered to our condo door. We catch-up with others or conduct business (mostly Victor) strictly via phone calls, emails, chats or conference calls. We leave our home only once every two weeks at most. We drive away from the city – some national park preferably with no other person in sight – to get some fresh air and sun. Usually it's just the two of us, but sometimes a couple of friends or family members join us for a two or four hour hike to catch-up. To be honest, I kinda prefer to stretch our legs alone, just so we could allow ourselves the luxury of not wearing masks while out in the wilderness.

So, with me being jobless and all, I have a lot of time on my hands. A LOT. It was a very tough adjustment at the beginning, especially as I consider myself quite a sociable person. But now, nearly a year after restrictions were put in place, I probably could call myself one of the happiest people on Earth, all things considered. Yes, despite the pandemic, lockdown, being jobless and social isolation. I have found perfect alternatives to occupy my mind and body. I'll talk about that in a bit. 

It is easy for me to be happy and not worry about the madness outside because I am incredibly blessed and lucky to have Victor. Thanks to him, I don't have to worry about a roof over my head or food on our table. Vic is financially secure. He's an investment advisor and private investment banker and, thankfully, he was allowed to work from home. His spacious office room is very high tech, specifically designed to accommodate all his work–related (and some private) needs. 

Victor is also a workaholic so I have to keep a careful eye he doesn't overwork himself at home. After several all-nighters he pulled at the beginning of the pandemic, we negotiated a strict working regime for him. No more than ten hours of work, lunch time included. This meant that when Vic started his work day at 9:00 AM, he had to leave his office no later than 7:00 PM. If he didn't... Well, I had a variety of rights bestowed upon me to urge him finish the work immediately. I had to 'motivate' him only three times so far and the last one didn't even count because I had interrupted Vic for a lengthy sex session in the middle of his work day. 

While I was thankful Vic could provide security and stability through his steady income, this was not why I grew to love him even more during the lockdown. No, it was because Vic gave me deep emotional and sexual satisfaction. 

You see, Vic is not only my partner and husband, he is also my Master. Incredibly attentive, meticulous and resourceful Master, who gave me everything I needed and craved.

I sigh dreamily, a smile on my face as I write this. 

Yes, we practice BDSM lifestyle. Some or a lot, depending how you viewed it. Some people would call us hardcore BDSM practitioners, others – average or even relatively mild. It all depended on your knowledge of BDSM, preferences, threshold levels and perspective. 

My husband was a dominant Master through and through. He knew what he wanted, how he wanted it, his own preferences and limits. 

He was a dominant before he met me. I, on the other hand, was your average person, practicing mostly vanilla sex with his boyfriends or girlfriends (yes, I'm bi). My ‘wildest’ sex escapades involved blindfolds or binding hands on very rare occasions. I was well aware about BDSM, curious enough about it to watch numerous porn involving dom and sub sessions. But I firmly believed BDSM lifestyle was to be tried only with a steady, reliable and trusted partner. All my previous relationships, however, never lasted for more than a year.

Thankfully, Vic changed that. We've met more than six years ago, started living together five years ago. 

Vic had opened his cards with me from the fifth date, sharing his long-term wishes, his vision of our future laced with dominance and submission; if I was willing. I learned how he would teach me about BDSM lifestyle, ease me into it slowly, take time to learn my preferences, nurture me. 

Of course I was curious to try. Eventually, once we were comfortable with each other.

He started dominating me verbally a couple of months after I moved into his place. More BDSM elements gradually found their way into our sex life in following months. Every new toy, harness or action was introduced into our bed only after a thorough discussion and with my consent. I was also expected to conduct my own research and be informed on the pros and cons, and whether I really wanted to try the toy or scene out. 

No blind guessing, make an educated and responsible decision, was Vic's motto. He taught me that, ingrained it in my mind.

I knew my Master's preferences and limits almost from the beginning. Victor, however, found out about all my preferences and limits only two years after living together. By that time we had tested pretty much everything out (at our home or in private rooms of a BDSM club) and I finally knew what I loved, liked, disliked or hated. 

We had agreed on a Master/sub contract and made the last one (after our marriage a year and a half ago) into a permanent contract, subject to updates only if the need arose. I hoped Master would agree to rewrite that contract. The thing was – I didn't see myself as a sub. I knew I was one in everybody's eyes, but personally, I didn't like the word. It represented some parts that did not fit me, not in my mind. 

Slave, boy, pet or slut sounded even worse to my ears. 

I was happy that many people were content with above references, good for them. To each their own. But I was not happy with any of those words when they were used in reference to me. I mulled about this for a long while, and I really wasn't.

See, we had very clear roles:  
Loving husbands Aaron and Vic. We were equals as husbands, as lovers. We discussed, negotiated, argued and fought as husbands on equal footing. For the outside world that's who we were. We had vanilla sex and chilled as lovers. I loved us as husbands.

Master Victor and submissive Aaron, when BDSM aspect came into play. That's how we were referred to by selected friends and trusted acquaintances who knew we practiced this lifestyle. I didn't care how I was referred to by the outside world, but within the walls of our home I wanted to be called differently.

I wanted to be called correctly.

Master Victor and his property, Aaron. Property. That's who I saw myself as. That's what sounded right to me. What WAS right. Not a sub, but my Master's property. Maybe to some it was one and the same, but to me – it wasn't. I got excited just thinking about it as I type these sentences now. If my balls and 3.9 inch (10 cm) flaccid circumcised cock weren't enclosed in a sturdy and unrelenting stainless steel cock cage, my hard-on would swell into full mast of 5.5 inches (14 cm) in three seconds flat. 

I didn't have a problem differentiating and switching between these two roles as necessary. I did so with such practiced ease that I could see myself as husband one second and as property the next, and vice versa. Or both at the same time. Whichever the situation warranted. After all, we had been training for something like this for years. 

I knew my rights and responsibilities, my wishes and limits, I felt secure in our relationship, my feelings and capabilities. Yes, some adjustments would need to be made to transition from 'husband and sub' to 'husband and property', but those adjustments would be relatively minor. I was confident my resolve would not waver and my emotional wellbeing and mental stability would not be harmed.

Most of all, I had complete faith in my Master, who would guide me through this important transition just as smoothly and patiently as he did with everything else up until now.

Fuck, just the mere thought of my Master formally agreeing to change the contract to Master/Master's property, hearing him call me as his property... made my cock swell so quickly it ached deliciously in the tight entrapment. The short stainless steel urethral probe, 1.57 inch (4 cm) long and 0.59 inch (1.5 cm) thick, inserted into my piss slit only added to the pleasure as pressure to my dick mounted. 

I have to interrupt my writing and take deep breaths, calm my mind and relax my body. Including my ass cheeks I was sitting on as another stainless steel toy was hidden fully inside my channel. A dildo, 3 inches (7.6 cm) long and 1 inch (2.5 cm) thick, connected by a thin and sturdy rubber thread and hooked to the bottom of my cock cage. If I squeezed my ass cheeks hard, that pushed the dildo up my channel. The short thread tugged at the cock cage a little, which in turn added a little more pressure on my already constricted cock. 

So yes, I needed to calm down before exciting ache turned into unpleasant pain I didn't wish to feel. I thought about being referred to as sub, slave, pet or boy for my hard-on to go down. It's a testament what a big turn-off those names were for me. I really didn't like them and I wanted to avoid being associated with them. I could tolerate being called as a sub in our favorite BDSM club, but not within our own four walls. 

Even if all those names referred to submission, my mind associated them with severe forms of humiliation, pain, derogative slurs and alike. I didn't want to have anything to do with that. Maybe I was just not hardcore enough, but I didn't enjoy acute pain inflicted upon me in the form of spanking, flogging, beatings or alike. Verbal abuse, pointless humiliation or sissification were major turn-offs for me, too. There were a lot of other things that were in my hard 'No-Go' list, written in the contract. A lot of those things were enjoyed by many subs, slaves, pets and boys – and that was perfectly fine – just not by me.

Master's property shouldn't be beat or flogged as that would only damage the property. There was no need to humiliate the property, because the slur or action would, indirectly, transfer and apply to Master, too. I was my Master's property, after all. He ultimately owned everything in relation to me, actions and words included.

Master's property was to be used and enjoyed. Simple as that. 

I brought up the suggestion to Vic about being Master's property even before our marriage. We had several discussions on this topic already, the pros and cons, the possible implementation, what aspects would need to change. 

Damn, I needed to take a break and think some negative thoughts because I was getting hard again. That sweetly evil cock cage. God, I loved it.

My Master was not opposed to calling me his property. However, he wanted to be sure this was what I really wanted and that being called as 'property' would not mess with my headspace, my mental stability. We had been slowly testing this for the past months, Master calling me his property during some sex scenes. Each time I'd been so proud and suffused with gazillion of other positive feelings when he did so!

God, I hoped Master would continue to refer to me as his property more often. And that he would agree to amend our contract sometime soon. It was time. I was ready to be Master Victor’s property. 

I realize I deviated from the topic somewhat... ;-p 

So. Now that you know I was my Master's property, you probably imagine I had certain duties to carry out at home. You'd be absolutely right in presuming so. In addition to my responsibilities as a husband, my duty as my Master's property was to fulfill his every wish and command – sexual or not. Within my limits defined in our contract, of course.

We lived in a luxurious condo: master bedroom with walk–in closet, customized bathroom and BDSM room; guest bedroom, office, spacious living room, kitchen, another bathroom, a workout room with our preferred gym gear and storage room. However, between keeping our condo tidy, cooking three meals a day, attending to my Master's needs and catching-up with my family and friends online – I still had plenty of time to spare! Usually. Unless my Master had some extra plans for me.

Before the pandemic I wasn't much of a gamer or reader. I didn't really have the time for it, nor real inclination as well. During the lockdown, however, I moaned to my friends how I didn't have any hobbies besides cooking and how bored I was, sitting at home. One of my friends suggested trying comics – a simple and fun way to pass the time. I tried it out and color me surprised – I liked it! 

I liked Tapas and Webcomics, which were recommended to me. Tapas even had a section for novels. I hit that one after I've read all the comics that caught my eye. Then I tore through through other sites online, such as Fictionpress, Nifty, Wattpad and finally this site, AO3. 

Originally I had started with action-themed comics to pass the time, but then I was pleasantly surprised to witness so many women (I presumed most authors were women?) had big kink for gay erotica. There were literally thousands and thousands of comics and stories online! Wow. 

Thank you, 21st century!

Reading gay–themed comics and original fiction was a new source of fun for me. I laughed myself to tears how unrealistic some were. A lot of people had wild imaginations and very kinky fantasies. Even Vic chuckled after I read him some snippets. :)

However, the more I read, the more I started to yearn for realistic or semi-realistic gay BDSM stories. There were some good stories out there, scattered across various sites, but certainly not a lot.

To be clear, when I referred to a ‘good story’, I didn't mean perfect grammar (though that was a very nice bonus). I mostly meant errors in regards to male anatomy, how male body functions, mistakes with sex scenes or heavily overused stereotypes. 

One of the most common errors as an example: lube, or rather – the lack of it. If anal sex is involved, a lot of good quality lube must be used. Emphasis on A LOT. Especially so if the bottom is inexperienced or hasn't had anal sex for a while (i.e. his hole wasn't stretched for longer than a couple of days). This is because the walls of male anuses (and colon) are very thin. 

If the sphincter is insufficiently lubricated and stretched, the skin or tissue will tear almost immediately, resulting in moderate to severe sharp pains, with a variety of potential health issues nobody in their sane minds would want to experience. Needless to say pleasurable sex would be out of the question for the bottom, furthermore, the tear would likely increase with every dry thrust if anal sex was not stopped and postponed until the bottom healed. There is nothing enjoyable in having a tear in your ass, believe me. Unless the bottom is really into acute pain and both partners were into blood play... 

Personally, I shudder at the mere thought of not enough lube. Absolutely not my cup of tea.

Other sources of good laugh are ridiculously oversized dicks and how they seem to miraculously reach the bottom’s stomach without perforating intestines? I chuckle even as I write this. Let me know if you'd like to know my thoughts about any common errors or stereotypes for gay stories – if I get enough questions, I could even do a separate Q&A chapter at some point? Just write in your comments with 'QUESTION:' or something like that, so I'd know you want to hear my opinion.

I got that many people wanted to just write out their dark and/or kinky fantasies. That was their right and that was perfectly fine. But I was somewhat puzzled why published erotica still had many mistakes. Especially when correcting them wouldn't impact the plot, sex scene or character development? Yes, I had purchased some gay erotica books as a test to see if I'd get more accurate stories for money. Unfortunately in quite a lot of cases, money did not buy quality. On one hand – I understood why, on the other hand – I still found it strange when free online stuff was of better quality than purchased goods.

Bless the souls of those authors who shared their content online and for free. 

So, with my peculiar tastes, finding good comics or stories proved to be a hard to task. I've encountered no more than two dozens of stories that I could actually recommend as a decent read for one or another reason. Yes, I kept a list of the good ones to re-read them. They weren't perfect by any means (does perfection even exist?), but I enjoyed them a lot nonetheless. Vic had read two so far and enjoyed them, too.

That was how I came to my current predicament. For two weeks straight I hadn't found one good comic or story worthy to be added to my ‘Good’ list. Not one! Vic laughed at my grumbling and suggested I write a story myself. But I was no writer. Unless it had something to do with cooking, I had no artistic streak. At all. When I groused yesterday evening yet again, Vic suggested another idea: write about our life, specifically, our BDSM sex life. 

This picked my interest, because both of us had high sexual libidos and with BDSM tightly vowed into our daily lives for the last four years – there was a lot to tell.

I wasn't allowed to tell any details that could reveal our identities, but other than that – I could tell pretty much everything!

So that's why I'm sitting right now at the kitchen counter and writing this first Intro chapter on my laptop while Vic is working in his office. I had less than one hour left of my free time before I needed to begin preparations and cook dinner for both of us. If I’ll finish this Intro today, Vic will read it in the evening – solely to make sure I didn't reveal anything by accident. He won't amend or correct anything as long as the content is deemed as anonymous enough. 

I know I’ll enjoy writing future chapters (and read them myself later on). I hope that somebody else will enjoy my amateur and haphazard scribbles, too. Who knows, maybe this story will even land into your personal list of good stories for one or another reason? Or you'll have a laugh while reading it, at the very least.

Maybe I’ll get creative and blow something out of proportion as well, just for the heck of it? We’ll see. And, if you don't like my story – that's okay, too. To each their own.

Anyways, this was my long answer with a lot of deviations into background details, and you get brownie points if you still remember the original question. ;-p

As a reader, you can expect to see a lot of sex scenes in future chapters. I don’t know yet how long or short they’ll be. First time writer, remember? I’ll play it by ear.

You'll get to witness how Master Victor wields his power over his property and you'll get a see how much I enjoy to be used by my Master. Everything will be 100% consensual, even if something will appear too extreme for your comfort. Remember: Master Victor and I know each other's sexual preferences and limits, and we respect them.

Furthermore, for the last four years I have been writing two separate sub diaries. Or rather, diaries of Master's property, as I call them in my mind now. :) This means that Master knows exactly how I feel or what I want. One diary is named 'Fantasies', the other – 'Thoughts and Feelings', both are kept on my laptop under two separate Word documents. The titles are self-explanatory. 

One is to write down my sexual fantasies and wishes, as detailed as I can. This way Master Victor always knows if I yearn for something in particular. Sometimes my fantasies are very simple (like my prostate being milked with the help of sounding and his fingers), other times they are complicated and require methodical physical and emotional preparation (like me being sensually deprived and sexually stimulated nearly non-stop for five days straight – we are gradually preparing for this).

The other diary is to write down my current feelings and thoughts, about how my day went, what I had liked or disliked, what I looked forward to or didn't. This way even if Master Victor was busy with work, at the end of the day he always knew how I was doing. Sometimes Master used me in the evening and I didn't have time or strength left to write – in such cases I caught-up on my writing in the mornings, postponing my duties so Master could read the diary during our lunch. 

While we did chat every day, writing my thoughts down was an additional step to check on my mental health, an extra precaution to ensure nothing slipped between cracks. At the beginning it felt awkward, but now I loved writing down my thoughts, emotions and dreams. Thanks to that it was so much easier to understand myself, sort through and accept what I was feeling or yearning for. 

Very beneficial for mental stability – I highly recommend it to those willing to try.

I wondered whether Master's suggestion to write my story was accidental idea or a strategic move. As I planned to write everything from my own perspective, exactly as I recalled, he would get even more insight into how I perceived whatever we did together. He'd get to know me even better than he already did.  
I'll need to ask him, though I feel like I already knew the answer... 

  


Anyways, time to wrap up this Intro.

I can't guarantee frequent updates. After all, my Master and husband comes as first priority. But, I'll do my best to update at least a couple of times per month. We'll see how much free time I get to have.  
See you in the next chapter!

  


P.S.  
If you've come across some good quality man x man comics or stories that you could confidently recommend – please share them in the comments with me (presuming it's allowed on this site and that will not violate any rules?). I'm always on the look out to add more stories to my 'Good' list of reads. I'm a lover of stories written in one POV only, but I do make some exceptions occasionally. Any recommendations of the crème de la crème from your 'Good' lists would be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1 – Monday, part 1

Notes from Master's property:  
1\. This chapter contains explicit sexual interactions between two consenting adult men and is intended to be read by mature audience only. Please read further at your own discretion or skip this story altogether.  
2\. If there are any important tags I’ve missed that you think should be added above – let me know.  
3\. I’m happy to correct any grammar/style mistakes – let me know.

\------ **** ------

A tender caress against my stomach pulled me out of my dreams. I rolled away onto my right side with a groan, chasing for the remnants of my pleasant dream. It had something to do with the blue ocean, white sand and cloudless sky...

I felt a warm naked body press flush against my back, lips placing several feathery kisses on my shoulder. One hand trailed down my side, my hip and settled over my pelvis. I sighed in pleasure, a smile tugging at my lips. My husband's hard-on brushed against the small of my back; somebody was awake for some time.

"Good morning," Vic murmured against my ear, before biting into to the lobe and teasing it with his tongue.

He was being playful, waiting for me to decide how I wanted to start this day – as his husband or his property. Whether my greeting addressed him as a husband, or as my Master. Having in mind that we took a break from kinky sex and spent the whole weekend as husbands and lovers, my answer was a no brainer.

"Good morning, Master." Yes, I looked forward to be used and commanded by my Master today and this week.

"Mmm..." His satisfied rumble reached my ears. "I have plans for you." 

"Yeah?" He hummed a positive note and started to manhandle me into position he wanted: on my stomach, hands and legs splayed apart, open for him.

"I don't think you'll get to write your fiction today or anytime this week." The man didn't even pretend to sound contrite.

"That's okay. The readers won't expect an update from me so soon and either way, they know my Master's needs come first."

With my head on the pillow and facing my nightstand, I witnessed Master reach toward the sound mic perched on the small tripod holder and turn it on. I smirked.

A few more months of recordings and I should have enough data to complete the three compilations we were aiming for: one containing sounds during fucking, the other focusing on dirty talk and the longest one – featuring full recorded sex scenes, to be listened one after another for several days non-stop. Similar playlists could be downloaded online, but we wanted to create our personal ones. I already listened to what we had so far during our sessions occasionally, but I wanted longer recordings.

"Good." Two lubed fingers circled my puckered hole. I welcomed them by widening my legs as much as I comfortably could. Seconds later my insides were being stretched. "I'm going to fill you up or fuck you so often in the coming days, you'll be feeling empty without my cock in you."

I groaned, leaking into the sheets beneath me from anticipation and pleasure at hearing those words. Being plugged with my Master's cock as often as possible was one of my dreams I've written in my diary of Fantasies. Still is and always will be, because it was incredibly hot and satisfying emotionally to feel him in me. Master had fulfilled this particular wish numerous times already and I hoped he will continue to do so in the future often. I knew he loved it when I kept his cock warm, too; whether it was with one hole or another.

His fingers lubed my insides two more times before they retracted and my sphincter twitched at the emptiness and in anticipation, my own cock hard. I sighed audibly when his 5.2 inch (13.2 cm) long circumcised and lubed cock slowly pushed into me, pausing twice to allow me to adjust to his girth. His sizable girth of 5.1 inches (13 cm) needed getting used to, especially in the mornings.

Once fully sheathed inside, my Master relaxed on top of me, nipping at my neck, waiting until my inner sphincter stopped twitching around him. 

"You're gonna enjoy it all, won't you? Everything I give you, whenever I give you." 

"Yes," I breathed. 

He gripped my shoulder blades from beneath me, gyrating his hips against mine, stretching me further, getting me ready.

"My personal cockhole, always ready for my cock." The note of pride in his voice was unmistakable. The shallow trusts started. I licked my lips and preened.

"Yes."

"My cockwarmer." My Master continued in-between his increasing thrusts, brushes against my prostate increasing in speed. 

"Yes..." I moaned.

"My cocksucker." God, his dirty talk was such a turn on. He wasn't lying or exaggerating – I really was all that. And more.

"Yes..." 

"My cockholder." His hips slapped against my ass. 

There were no better sounds in the bedroom than slaps of skin against skin, squelching of lube and moans of pleasure. The best melody in the world, one I could hear for hours non-stop. 

"Yes..."

"My property." 

"...!" Oh Gods, I had to clench my jaw and grip at the sheets with all might to hold myself off from shooting. "Yes!" 

My Master unwound his hands and propped himself on the bed, his cock continuing to move inside.

"All mine." 

"Yes!"

Seconds later I was pulled on all fours, him unplugging my behind only to squirt more lube into me and plow right back in, fucking me in earnest. The squelching and slapping sounds filled the air for a long while, supplemented by our grunts, moans and gasps for air. At some point the pressure on my wrists had become too great and I shifted my weight to my elbows, resting my forehead on the cool sheets. I got a nice view of my cock, swollen and leaking into the pool beneath. I would come soon, my balls were already tingling.

"You get to come only once today, make up your mind fast whether you want to hold off until later or get your relief now." My Master read my body signals well. 

I groaned in frustration and anticipation. I wanted to come now, but I wanted to come later, too. It was also hot knowing I’d be denied to come for the rest of the day, unable to get hard as Master used my holes to his satisfaction. I wanted everything! 

With my mind focused on the pros and cons, my immediate need for orgasm receded, despite Master's hips continuing to redden my ass cheeks. Maybe I should hold off until a later time? But coming soon would feel so good...

"Your hole is so loose already, I'll barely need to prep it when I fuck you later today." 

Master slowed his thrusts and I curled my toes, missing the intense pace. My hips attempted to pick-up the tempo, but Master's strong hands stopped them. I felt his thick cock pop out of my wet whole, easily pop back in, go balls deep only to go back and pop out again. The evil game was repeated again and again, teasing me, driving me crazy with need.

He was right, my hole felt loose. I was so relaxed, his cock popped in and out of it without any effort. With him keeping a tight grip on my hips and doing all the work, I could keep my muscles relaxed and ass ready for him. 

"I could repeat this action a million of times. Watching you swallow me easily is so satisfying." His cock popped out and went balls deep in me again immediately after. "So hot."

I didn't know for how long he repeated the action, I stopped counting after thirty. Instead, my mind focused on the tingling sensations spreading into my limbs as his warmth slid across my inner walls. The teasing movement, the squelching sounds and our calming breaths lulled me into a daze of sorts. I was trapped somewhere between the bliss of being used as my Master wished and wishing to please him even more. His content groan reached my ears, pulling me out of my trance.

"Yes, just like that..." My Master's hand left my hip to caress my back lovingly in praise. 

I realized I had started to tighten my inner muscles when he was pulling out, without a conscious thought or him telling me to do so, and smiled. It was hot to witness the fruits of our training yet again; know Master didn’t need to instruct me when I was to start milking his cock. My body had done it enough times to remember the signals on its own now.

With my muscles tightening around him, the pop of his cock slipping out of me was even louder now. I licked my lips and relaxed my muscles to welcome him back, only to tighten them in a futile attempt to hold him back.

"Yes..." Master sighed, content, and I preened. His hands roamed freely over my body, patting, stroking, squeezing and grazing with his short fingernails. I tingled with pleasure at the sweet attention and silent praise.

"You're so good to me, Aaron," he stated dreamily, his hands returning to my hips. "So perfect." I felt his fingertip hover over my rim as his cock moved in and out of it. "Your hole is meant for my cock, has been from the beginning, just waiting to be trained by me." My Master stretched my ass cheeks to get a better view. "Look how ready it is to accept me, how eager it is to keep me inside, how much it yearns for me." 

I groaned at the shower of compliments, but most of all at his tone. It was laced with admiration and I felt like I was being worshipped. The hands on my cheeks returned back to caress and grip my hips, the lazy movement of his cock never ceasing.

"You love it, too, don't you? Not just your body, your mind craves for my cock, too."

"Yes..." I moaned.

"You need to feel my cock inside of you daily to feel good." He pulled out and kept his cock against my loose and twitching hole, not allowing to push my hips back onto his cock. The tease!

"Yeeesss..." I whined, trying to get him inside me despite his strong hands.

"You have to feel my warmth in you to feel complete." 

"Yes!..." 

Oh Gods, if he’ll continue speaking like that, I’ll come from his mindfuck alone. My Master entered me slowly and I tightened onto his cock as soon as he was fully sheathed inside. I tightened not just my hole, but my ass cheeks, too. His groan of pleasure sent me into clouds. Master's hands slid up my torso to pull me up, pressing me flush against his chest. 

The new angle made me shiver, his hard cock applying more pressure to my front – my bladder and prostate. As seconds ticked by, his hips remained pressed against my ass and I sighed, relieved he was staying inside me. It really did feel good having his thick warmth in me. Rewarding, wholesome, anchored, needed, appreciated, cherished and more. I relaxed around his cock, allowing him to gyrate his hips and tease my whole every so often.

Master's hands roamed against my body, kneading my muscles until they finally settled. I sucked on his two fingers as the other hand massaged and pinched my scrotum. A groan reverberated against his fingers as his right hand started to tug at my leaking cock and then whined in loss as it moved above my cock to massage my pelvis. 

The movements of both hands were sure and well choreographed, having done this dozens of times, knowing exactly how to elicit another moan, whimper or tremble out of my body. Impaled on his thick cock and stimulated, my Master could make me come in this position in a matter of minutes. 

"Look how eagerly you respond to me." His right hand applied careful pressure to my lower pelvis, the same level where his throbbing cock was, making my limbs quiver at the pleasurable sensations. I sighed audibly around his two fingers teasing my tongue. My body sagged against his chest and I closed my eyes, letting Master take me wherever he wanted.

"Your body is craving for my touch, for my attention so much." I whimpered at the loss of pressure beneath my navel as his right hand started to caress its way upwards. "You need it. You need my cock, my touch, my everything." My Master's fingers left my mouth and wrapped themselves tightly around my throat. The other hand wrapped itself to pinch my nipple. "You're ready to please me, always yearn to please me." 

Oh Gods, I was leaking non-stop, my balls wet, tight and ready for release. I rested my head against my Master's shoulder and moaned a loud 'Yes!'.

"And you do all that so well, because you're already mine, body and mind. My property." His proud and satisfied voice drove me over the edge.

The orgasm tore through my veins as I shouted a 'Yes!'. It was so loud, our neighbors would have certainly heard it, if not for our soundproofed condo. My cock exploded, stars flashing behind my closed eyelids and electricity coursing through my nerves as I trembled. I would have sagged onto the bed sheets if not for my Master's hands, holding me securely against him.

"That's it, let it all out, I've got you, Aaron. I always have you."

I quivered around him, breathing audibly, following his voice, basking in it and my own orgasm. Master pulled out of me when he lowered us onto the sheets and I immediately whined my displeasure.

"Missing me already?" He chuckled, affectionate. 

I shivered at the cool lube squirted on my hole and then sighed in pleasure when he back pressed in, hard and warm. Master kissed, nipped and licked at my shoulder and neck as his hips lazily thrust into me, fucking the last droplets of my orgasm out of me. I moaned how good it felt, gripping at the sheets. 

It took him four more deep thrusts before his satisfied groan reached my ears and felt his cock pulsated in me. The deep satisfaction of knowing my Master came inside me couldn’t be put into words. My balls and cock spasmed, empty, as I floated in utter bliss. Master rested his weight on me, his hot and erratic breath tickling my neck. I smiled at his twitching cock inside and squeezed my ass cheeks several times, drawing a pleased sigh from him. 

At a moment like these I always regretted mankind didn’t develop nerve endings in their colons to be able to feel all that warm come slosh up there. Even though I couldn't feel it, the knowledge I had my Master's come inside me was enough. A direct proof of how hot he was for me and how much he enjoyed our fucking. With his come in me and his softening cock still plugging my behind, I felt complete.

If the world ever stopped all of a sudden – this was the moment how I'd wish for the two of us to be frozen. Him forever inside me. I let out a deep and content sigh.

"How are you feeling?" My Master kissed my neck. He wanted to know how I felt both, physically and emotionally, making sure I wasn’t dropping from all the high. I took a moment to evaluate myself.

"Good." I smiled against the pillow. The lube we were using was top quality and my hole had plenty of experience from being stretched nearly every day. "I'll feel perfect if you won't move a muscle for the next hour or so..." I tightened my sphincter around his cock briefly, loving the feeling of fullness, even if his cock was going flaccid. If none of us moved, he’d remain inside me.

"I do need to turn off the recording." I placed my hands on his ass cheeks, keeping him pressed against me.

"Leave it, this is more important. I'll have to do the editing anyway." For a split second I feared he was about to pull away despite my request, however he only pushed his hips into my ass, stressing his following question.

"This is more important, you say?" Master teased, nipping at my neck. 

"Mhm, life and death situation." I relaxed.

"Well, I can't argue with that now can I?" I hummed a positive note and my Master chuckled again. I was allowed to be dazed – he had called me his property. "I do want you to drink some juice, though." I had seen the glass, perched on my nightstand. I wouldn't mind drinking it, my mouth was parched. 

The glass wasn't there in the evening, though, which meant Master had brought it for me at some point before waking me up. How long was he awake?

"As long as you remain in me..." It was much closer than the recording device. In fact, I could reach it myself easily. We lifted our chests keeping our hips glued – just enough for me to lift my head, grab the glass and drink it. Orange juice, yummy. Then we carefully settled back again. 

Life was good.

"Seriously though. That was intense, how is your mind doing?" His hands caressed wherever he was able to reach while lying on top of me: mostly my hands and hips. His toes brushed against the soles of my feet.

"Well fucked and still floating in utter ecstasy," I replied in awe and felt Master's silent chuckle against my back. "I can't wait to do it again." 

"Slow and easy, Aaron," My Master laughed.

"Hmm..." I agreed, "But I do have the duty to keep your cock warm."

"Yes, and you carry out that duty so well." I puffed up at the compliment, I’ll never get tired to hear it.

"And I do have to suck your cock..."

"Yes, you'll do that later on today."

"Yeah?" I perked up at his plans.

"Mhm, I'll have several extremely boring meetings between 10 and 12 today. I'll need you to keep me interested so I don't fall asleep." I licked my lips in anticipation. Master's cock tasted good on my tongue; 10:00 o’clock couldn’t come soon enough.

"Yes, Master," I replied, bubbling with happiness. Whatever my Master needed, especially if it involved his cock. I enjoyed his slow caresses against my skin in comfortable silence before I had to ask one question. All of a sudden it felt like I'd die if I didn't ask. "What about after lunch, will you find use for me later?" 

I was hoping for a positive answer. Scratch that. Logically, I knew the answer was a positive one already. But a part of me needed to hear that reassurance from his lips. Right now.

"Don't you worry," my Master's reply was instant and soothing, putting me at ease, "I'll keep you occupied. I wasn't kidding about having your hole stretched in the coming days from having my cock so often in there."

"Good," I breathed. Relief washed over me and I relaxed, boneless, into the sheets. My Master chuckled fondly, feeling my body's honest reaction.

"You are mine, Aaron, never doubt that. You're my property, permanently." He licked at my neck, his tone sure and possessive. I hummed a positive note, agreeing. "And we'll put that into writing soon."

"Yes, Master Victor!" I replied proudly. 

Oh Gods, yes! He had just agreed to change the contract from Master/sub, to Master/Master's property. It might be something pointless for others, but it was a huge thing for me. Humongous. I was ready to burst at the seams from all the happiness. 

"Yes!" I caught his hands and squeezed them, trying to convey how important that decision was to me. "Yes!" I turned my head and kissed him where my lips reached: the side of his left cheek. "Yes!" I kissed it again, before he straightened his back and I was able to reach the corner of his smiling lips. "Yes! A million times yes!"

We kissed at the awkward angle before our aching necks forced us to rest our heads back on the pillow. 

"I think I could die happy now," I sighed, dazed. One of my biggest dreams came true today. Oh. My. God. 

"I'd prefer if you didn't," my Master teased, "I have so much in store for you."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm..." A tender press of his lips against my shoulder was heartwarming. "I want to have my way with you for years and years to come. I need you very much alive and healthy for that."

"Hmm... okay, anything my Master wishes," I agreed easily.

"Thank you." His amused tone matched mine.

Minutes ticked by, I laid here pressed into the sheets, enjoying my Master's weight on top of me and I couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true, wasn't it? Maybe...

"Is this a dream?" Master's questioning hum prompted me to elaborate, "We had an amazing morning sex with promise for more, your cock is still in me and you've agreed to change the contract. All that even though the alarm-clock hasn't rung yet... I am dreaming all this up, aren't I?" I didn’t want to wake up.

"You're not dreaming and the alarm will ring soon enough, Aaron." Master chuckled. It was his time to grip at my hands to give me reassurance. "To be exact, the alarm will ring in..." He leaned away for a second to look at the clock on his night-stand. "...Two minutes."

I needed to wrap my head around that for a minute.

"You're telling me it's not even 7:30AM yet?!"

"That's exactly what the clock is saying. And I will have to get up to turn it off in less than a minute."

"But..." A weak protest left my lips and I wasn't sure what was I protesting against exactly. 

The fact that he woke me before 7:30 or that he would need to pull out of me. Probably both. Or… Neither? Because if he didn't wake me earlier he wouldn't have been in me for God knows how long. And the amazing morning sex... I smiled. Once I uploaded the recording into my laptop I’d know exactly how long everything lasted. Okay, maybe I could forgive him for waking me up at the crack of dawn this once. 

Time ticked way too soon and the sound of soft piano and guitar sounds filled the room. The alarm.

"Ready?" My Master asked me, getting up on his hands. 

I didn't have a choice and hummed a positive note, albeit stained with displeasure. If the alarm wasn't shut down soon, the soft duo would be replaced by a hard rock beat in 40 seconds and then if still left on – into an ugly shrill of a standard alarm clock sound. No, thank you.

He pulled his hips away slowly and I appreciated the gesture, but his flaccid cock slipped out too soon for my liking anyway. I shivered at the emptiness and my loose hole twitched, instantly missing the stretch and fullness. 

Master turned off the alarm seconds before the hard rock drummed at our skulls and laid next to me, his hand caressing my back. I cuddled against his chest immediately.

I wasn't a morning person, so how was it possible I woke well before 7:30? Sure, I woke to my Master's caress, but that light touch shouldn't have woken me, not so early in the morning. Even if it did, I should have fallen asleep right after. 

"When did I wake up?"

"I don't think you want to know," Master teased. Oh Gods, it meant I was woken before 7:00, probably even before 6:30? I groaned as if shot just thinking about it. How did I wake so early? I was usually dead to the world before 8:00. Master would come in and wake me after finishing his morning training. "That’s it, I'm definitely dreaming – this can't be possible."

"Or maybe we should start turning in earlier so you could get your eight hours of beauty sleep before half of the morning is over?"

My husband had worn me out yesterday with an intense workout throughout the day and we crashed into bed just past nine. Extra workout time was in order because we hadn’t gone out this weekend.

"We're not that senile to go to sleep before ten every night," I grumbled. Our seventies were three decades away, and more.

I actually enjoyed staying late. Watching movies or shows, or doing some reading. Master's hand slipped between my cheeks to trace over my twitching sphincter.

"If anything is getting senile, then it's probably this little thing." He slipped his forefinger up to a first knuckle into my wet hole. "It's been a couple of minutes and it's still so loose. I could slip in three fingers inside you without any trouble." I half-hummed, half-moaned at his finger rubbing over my sensitized skin, feeling every brush, enjoying his words. 

Master’s voice was teasing, but his touch was feather-light, taking precaution, checking if I wasn't hurt. I hooked my leg over his, giving him a little more access at my back entrance and hugged him close. 

"My come has already started leaking out of you, I wonder if I should plug you up..." I kissed his chest in silence, letting him decide. "On the other hand, I do enjoy the sight of my come trickling down your thighs." I moaned at the image he was planting in my head. "The ultimate sign of being owned and well used." His finger retracted to circle around the rim, massage it. My hole twitched at the pleasurable stimulation. I could feel it close up with every passing minute as come trickled out of me. "You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would, Master," I confirmed eagerly. 

"Hmm... I'll keep it in mind." The tease. "I'd like some pancakes for this morning, I'll leave it up to you to decide about lunch and dinner."

"I'm thinking about Basil Chicken with Fried Rice, Thai style. For dinner, creamy mushroom soup followed by teriyaki steak with mashed potatoes and salad, then candy cane brownies for dessert? Presuming I'll have the time to make all that?" I looked into his hazel eyes, just in time to see him lick his lips. An eager nod was my confirmation.

"And now time to start the day." I received a playful slap on my rump and then was urged out of the bed.

7:37 AM. Wow. I should have been asleep for another 23 minutes. That's when Master would wake me and I would start my day. Today though I followed him obediently into the bathroom and washed myself by the sink while he relieved himself. I curbed my immediate body instinct urging to relieve myself as well at hearing the sound of water running or my Master pissing. Instead, I focused at the tickling sensation of Master’s warm come oozing out of my hole and down my thighs. I smiled. So hot.

"Come here." I followed Master's commands with practiced ease, knowing exactly what I had to do and where I needed to stand. His right hand wrapped itself around my cock as soon as I was in front of him, the other trailing along my waist. It wasn't long before his middle finger entered my wet hole. "Let go." I sighed at the calm command and started pissing into the toilet. 

Calmness swept over me, feeling Master’s presence everywhere at such an intimate moment: his breath against my shoulder, his warmth against my back, his hands around me and in me. Sometimes it was his cock that filled my back side while his other hand directed my cock to pee. He’d even thrust into me while I relieved myself. It didn’t matter what I was doing, it always felt good to feel a part of him inside me.

Many people wouldn't understand this level of utter devotion and that's perfectly fine; to each their own. For me though, giving complete control over my body to my Master was... it was impossible to describe all the positive emotions I felt with just one or sentence. 

Appreciated, wanted, satisfied, fulfilled, taken care of, carefree, relaxed. At piece, being right where I belonged. These were merely a few descriptions that came to my mind immediately, but there were so many more and all of them were positive. 

I was my Master's property. He owned my cock, my mind, my whole body. 

Being directly responsible, he owned every sexual feeling I felt and experienced. Even non-sexual – if I was in Master’s property mindset. He owned my actions and he owned every restriction placed upon me. For example, I wasn't allowed to touch my cock and balls unless there was an emergency or I had Master's express permission. The last time I touched my cock however and whenever I wished was… three years ago? Before this restriction was included into our contract.

However strange it may sound, it felt much better when Master touched my cock, then when I did it. My touch was just pure mechanics of getting the job done, whether it was wash-up or putting a sex toy in or on. When my Master touched my cock, it felt... fulfilling, arousing, electrifying almost. Tingles, giddy anticipation, pleasure, emotional satisfaction of feeling desired and my needs taken care of. It was a heady feeling. Not just my cock, every part of my body was more sensitive to my Master's touch, enjoyed it, craved it.

"Good." Master's voice pulled me out of trance-like state of bliss, signifying I had stopped pissing. I groaned in pleasure as his middle finger rubbed my sensitive prostate and retracted to play with my sensitive sphincter. "I'd love to continue to play with you further, but alas, my first meeting today is with a client." He pressed a quick kiss to my shoulder as a parting gift before stepping away. 

I had to fight the immediate feeling of emptiness and loneliness for a moment, refocus my mindset. My body didn't want for the playtime to be over, my mind yearned for Master's attention, too. Later, I reasoned. I'd have that later again. I flushed the toilet and watched as Master went to wash his hands.

"The toys are for you to put on after you wash-up." 

The 'wash-up' in this case meant douching myself after I took my morning dump, which usually happened an hour or so after breakfast. It was convenient how a rigorous routine and training enabled control over certain bodily functions. 

"Lube your ass for breakfast," Master instructed before leaving the bathroom while I ogled his solid and buck-naked retreating backside. Then shook my head and went to wash my own hands.

He would do some cardio workout for the next 30 minutes, have a quick shower and then come to eat. This meant I had 35-40 minutes tops. Making pancakes was easy.

With time to spare I cleaned my thighs, brushed my teeth and changed our bed sheets. Before tackling pancakes, I checked what kind of toys Master left for me on the chest of drawers: stainless steel cock and ball entrapment belt, a small vibrating and remotely controlled egg for my ass, surgical lubricant and a 3 inch (7.6cm) long stainless steel urethral insert with a hollow pass through.

I smiled. It seemed the main focus would be indeed the usage of my holes. I looked forward to that.

There was no need for me to guess how the day would play out. Whatever Master had planned for me, I had no doubt I'd enjoy it. At the beginning of our relationship I imagined and speculated what Master had in store for me, but I stopped some time ago (mostly), realizing there was no need for me to do so. I always found out either way and guessing was a waste of time. After accepting the fact that pleasure awaited me, I could free my mind and focus on my immediate tasks better. In turn, time flew by sooner, which meant pleasure time started faster. Win, win.

"Mmm, smells nice." Master's voice complimented from the other side of the living room.

"The coffee or pancakes?" I laughed, catching a glimpse over my shoulder of him standing by the couch, dressed in deep green workout shorts, sweaty. Yum. Unfortunately, a perfectly round and browned pancake demanded to be flipped all too soon.

"Why can't it be both?" He humored me before I heard him retreat into the corridor leading towards our bedroom. "I'll shower and be back in a bit. Set the food by the chaise lounge." 

I smiled again, knowing what was about to come, my half-hard cock and twitching asshole ready for it. 

While the last two pancakes browned, I made several trips to place everything on the glass table besides the leather chaise lounge: one plate, cutlery, Master's beloved raspberry and blueberry jams, two cups of coffee. I placed one loaded lube shooter on the table as well, predicting we’d need it. 

Always be prepared for Master. This is exactly why I washed my hands, grabbed the bottle of lube and stretched my sphincter with two fingers. 8:19 AM.

Another wash of hands and I heard Master re-enter the living room area. The black leather of the chaise lounge creaked seconds later as he got comfortable in it. I brought the plate full with ten pancakes to the same glass table. My Master was half-lying comfortably in the chaise lounge, observing me, clad in royal blue bathrobe, his hard-on poking at it. A sight.

"Ready?" He checked once my hands were free. I nodded in silent response.

A pleased smile graced my Master's lips. He unrobed his front, revealing his naked groin, and waited for me to take action. I knew what to do. 

Without wasting another second I straddled Master's torso by positioning my knees on the chaise lounge; it was broad enough to accommodate us both. I lowered myself onto his cock with his hands on my hips for guidance. We both groaned in pleasure, still sensitive from this morning's fucking. I smiled at the fullness, enjoying, welcoming it.

"All's good?" My Master returned my smile after I adjusted my legs and settled.

"Yeah." Perfect, actually. With his warm cock in me, eyes and hands on me, I was right where I belonged.

"Excellent, let's have breakfast then, I'm starving." He patted my hips, urging to start with breakfast. 

The glass table was right next to us, touching my right thigh even, but Master didn't even look at it. He waited, relaxed, half-lying comfortably. First, I passed him the fork and knife. With practiced movements I took the empty plate and piled two pancakes on it, then put some raspberry and blueberry jam on them. Holding the plate securely with my hands I lowered it between us so Master could slice the pancakes to his liking and eat them.

Yes, I held the plate for my Master, from which he ate while I was impaled on his hard cock. And I loved every second of it. I enjoyed the experience even more because Master made happy noises and complimented the delicious food with every other bite. When he was half-way through his second pancake, he started to share some bites with me, bringing a fork to my lips. He made sure my slice wouldn't have raspberry jam as I didn't like it. I loved blueberry one though.

When the plate was empty, I repeated the action of putting two pancakes and both jams again and again. With every plate I was fed more slices, until the tables turned with me eating the last two pancakes. Master took only one bite from the last one.

"Thank you, that was delicious, as always." He handed me the cutlery after I set the empty plate back onto the glass table.

"You're welcome, Master." I passed his cup of espresso, no sugar, to him. 

I wriggled my nose, not understanding how the man could enjoy a strong shot of coffee without any sugar or milk. But to each his own. I took my cup of black coffee with milk and a pinch of sugar, and hummed in pleasure after taking a sip.

"That good?" Master humored me, downing his cup.

"Very. Wanna try?" I sipped mine.

"No, thank you." He shook his head, placing his cup on the table. "I do, however, want to have a quick go at your wonderful ass before I get to work, so finish up." 

To Master’s amusement I placed my cup back on the table in record time, hands on his shoulders in silent request to stand up.

"Go ahead, hands on the window." 

I needed a few seconds to gather myself and lift my body up. Mostly to prepare myself mentally for the feeling of my Master's cock slipping out of me. Having him in me only for 10-15 minutes wasn't long, but the immediate feeling of loss haunted me nonetheless. 

I really enjoyed feeling his warmth in me and it was easier to deal with the emptiness if I had a second to give myself some pep-talk. I'd have his cock soon. I'd get to keep it warm again, feel full and complete soon. 

Mentally prepared, I pushed myself up, ignoring the tingles in my legs. My Master helped me up, steadying me all the way. His cock popped out of my ass with a squelching sound. Once I was steady on my legs, I situated myself against the window frame as requested. I pushed my ass out, ready and eager to be used again, my cock already leaking.

We had thick ceiling-to-floor windows with a gorgeous view to the ocean. The first handful of times I was fucked against the window by Master, I was embarrassed at the thought of somebody seeing us. Then I realized the windows didn't allow to see anything from the outside. I could be fucked in piece while enjoying the view outside; sunrays, rain or lightning being my companion.

"Steady," with one hand gripping my hip, Master cautioned me. I felt a push against my pliant hole, something entering me a couple of inches deep. 

The thing was way too narrow and cool to be his cock. When it started spreading coolness as it was withdrawn from me, I immediately identified the thing to be the lube shooter I had placed on the glass table before. It had come in handy after all. I smiled.

It was a good feeling knowing I was able to anticipate Master's needs, like a devoted property should. This made me feel useful, my efforts rewarded. I was able to spare him a few precious seconds of going to the drawers by the couch or to the kitchen where we kept some bottles of lube. Precious seconds that he could now allocate to me instead. 

His hard cock entered my wet and dripping hole with one smooth push and we both sighed in pleasure. With him in me and feeling his hips flush against my ass, it felt like coming home all over again. Everything felt right and my land of bliss. This feeling of completeness would never get old for me, I'd always yearn for it. It was even better than an orgasm. 

That’s right.

Orgasm took care of my body's needs and brought physical satisfaction. I loved that. However emotional satisfaction of feeling grounded, complete, being right where I belonged, fulfilling my purpose, sensing my Master in me for hours and giving him pleasure… it blew my mind. 

It made me float in a haze of pleasure, experience a non-stop emotional orgasm of sorts. I couldn't explain it better than that. 

"Your asshole is so supple, so ready for my cock," Master murmured as he started to move inside me, both hands on my waist. "You're always ready for my cock."

"Yes, Master." I gripped at the window frames to steady myself against the onslaught of his hips slapping against my ass. I loved the sound, our pants mingling with it.

"Tell me what I want to hear, Aaron." The hot order made me groan in pleasure. 

It's good that I had come an hour ago. With my Master plowing my ass thoroughly, his cock brushing against my sensitive prostate and the dirty talk about to fuck with my mind, I'd be coming in no time. I was hard and leaking heavily, but should be able to endure.

"I'm your personal fuckhole, Master." I began in-between our grunts. "Happy to be used for your pleasure."

"I'm your cockholder, craving to feel your cock inside me all the time." One of his hands slid up my waist, gripping at my collarbone tightly, keeping me flush against his chest. With his arms clutching me I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I could only stand and take his fast thrusts against my insides. Enjoy it. Savor it. 

"I'm your cocksucker, needing your taste on my tongue..." I shivered at his deep groan of satisfaction close to my ear, skin and nerves tingling all over. I brought him that intense pleasure. My body, my words. I tightened my sphincter a little, seeking to heighten his sense of joy. A hiss of a possessive 'Yes' was my reward.

A fleeting thought crossed my mind: if I begged, maybe Master would take pity and allow me to come together with him? But I squashed it immediately, knowing he hated begging. Master had expressed his plans for today and I would respect and follow them. 

I could feel, however, my balls tighten up and sweat gather around my forehead, tingling heat spread to my limbs.

"I'm your eager cockwarmer, your loyal property..." I panted, high on the overload of sensations, sounds and my own words. My fingernails scraped against the window frames, needing to get control over my body. I could not let my Master down by coming a second time. My ass cheeks tingled from his hard slaps. His hands released their strong hold on me and I reeled at the loss of contact before his hands gripped my ass cheeks, squeezing them together. "I'm... Ah! Victor!" I couldn't go on with the dirty talk, the added pressure taking my breath away. His cock brushing against my sensitized prostate fried my brain.

Master plowed through my squeezed hole several times and then slowed with a long satisfied groan, nose buried in my neck. I felt his shudder in me and around me, and I shivered, knowing my Master had reached his climax.

I had brought him pleasure, fulfilled my purpose as his property once again. The feeling of deep satisfaction and piece that enveloped my mind and body was indescribable. I could feel my Master against me, his cock softening in me, yet at the same time I didn't feel my feet touching the hardwood floor or my hands on the window frames. I felt a gazillion of pleasurable tingles course up and down my body, heart beating loudly in my ears, yet at the same time I felt detached, as if I was boneless and floating in the air. 

I think this was true paradise.

"Whoa!" Master's hands gripped around my waist and chest as I slipped through his hands. He saved me from plopping onto the ground as my knees gave out. "Aaron?" I heard him, yet it took a moment for my brain to connect it was my name he was calling. "Come back to me, Aaron." I placed my hands on his in response, my mouth too busy panting. "Good, now, stand up on your feet." My legs followed his instruction on autopilot. 

"How are you feeling?" Master’s hazel eyes were tinted with mild concern, but the soft smile was reassuring. I sighed, enjoying a tender brush of his hand across my cheek.

"I think a part of me is still floating." I smiled lopsidedly.

"That good, huh? Come, lay down." Master directed me back onto the chaise lounge. I didn't feel the action of doing something, but I did feel my position change from vertical to horizontal. He kissed my forehead. "I'll step away for a second to bring the blanket from the couch." The loss of contact made me shiver.

"What time is it?" I asked to distract myself and to hear his voice. 

The tingles in my body receded with every calming breath, the tension in my hard cock eased down, too. I squeezed my tired and twitching sphincter, feeling Master's warm come leak out of my ass and onto the leather chaise lounge. I hadn't come, thank God. My cock was glistening from precome, even my balls were wet, a testament of how much of a leaker I had become. But, I hadn't come. A proud smile tugged at my lips. 

I hadn't failed my Master.

"A little after 9. What would you like first: juice, warm tea, or take a nap first?" A nap sounded nice right about now, but the time bothered me. Then I realized.

"You're late for work?!" I furrowed my eyebrows. This wasn't good. Victor didn't like being late. 

"Don't worry about that." He returned, a warm smile on his face. The fluffy Merino wool blanket immediately covered my body and I was tucked in. "My meeting with the client is at 9:15. In fact, if you could bear with me while I get my phone, I'd reschedule it. Then I could cuddle with you until ten."

I smiled at the kind thought. Work was important, but my well-being was Master's top priority. I loved cuddling and napping together as part of my aftercare, but I was also okay to handle it alone every other time. Besides, I'd get to see and please him again in less than an hour. It was not necessary to miss work now, especially when he would have to work it off in the evening or some other day.

"Nah, no need to reschedule, I'm fine, Victor." I relaxed into the chair, lying on my back, surrounded by a warm cocoon of soft wool from chin to my toes. "I'll take a nap while you work hard for us."

"You floated off so easily, I'd feel better if I kept an eye on you." My man wasn't convinced.

"You'll get to do that in an hour." I wiggled my eyebrows. "I'm still beyond happy that you agreed to amend our contract. It's understandable you'll send me into nirvana with less effort for the next few days." I reached for his hand, eager for contact.

"I should probably ease our sessions, until your mind settles and the novelty of being my property wears off." He rubbed my hand between his.

"Please don't, I can handle it. If I can't – I remember our safewords." It all felt so right. Stopping or slowing our lifestyle for no good reason would feel like a failure or punishment. 

"All right, one step at a time. We'll see how you'll handle the rest of today."

"Exactly. Now go, because I'll nod off soon." I smiled and closed my tired eyes. 

"Okay, let me know immediately if you'll need me. Otherwise I'll be expecting you at 10:00 in the office." He tucked my hand and leaned-in to place a sweet kiss on my lips. 

Sleep welcomed me sooner than I heard him step away.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2 – Monday, part 2

** This chapter continues right where the previous one left off.

After napping for a little over ten minutes, I cleaned-up the lounge area, the kitchen and went to take care of myself in the bathroom as my Master expected. Quick douche of my insides, a shower and donning all the toys took me less than twenty minutes. After all, it wasn't the first time I had worn them and it wouldn't be the last.

9:58 AM. I entered my Master's office, two hot mugs of tea in hand. One for my Master to stay hydrated until dinner, another for me – if he wished to share it with me at some point. There was no need for me to knock. My Master had inconspicuous cameras setup in all rooms but the guest room and second bathroom. This way he knew exactly what I was doing at all times even while he worked. It was hot, knowing Master kept an eye on me despite being busy.

Other people had numerous shelves and paintings adorning their office walls, my Master had four huge flat screens instead. Two of them were programmed to show our condo, the other two were usually used for work. Three smaller monitors were perched on his desk, connected to his work laptop. Another, his home laptop was connected to the two huge screens showing real time images of our condo.

My Master was busy doing small talk with his colleagues as I entered, sparing me only a glance before his eyes returned to one of the monitors. I recognized three of the voices on the other side of the conversation, the other two were unfamiliar. From the little bit I gathered, somebody would be presenting status updates as soon as the last attendee joined.

Still naked from head to toe, sans the stainless steel entrapment belt, my steps were silent and I had no doubt the people on the other end of the line didn't know I was present in the room. Just like many times before, they'd be oblivious to what actually went on in this room, outside their vision range. 

I placed the two steaming mugs on the right side of Master's massive mahogany table, the designated mat for snacks and drinks. Next to it, a familiar wireless noise cancelling headset was waiting for me, with a yellow note containing short instructions stuck on it.

'1. Put the headset on. I'll start the 1st recording soon.’

I licked my lips as I put them over my ears, the voices immediately toning down to distant whispers. The '1st recording' consisted of nearly ten hours of fucking sounds we had recorded, which I had neatly edited and compiled into a one non-stop recording. My dream was to have a compilation lasting 24 hours and more. Someday I would achieve that. 

'2. Get ready to keep my cock warm. I'll give the signal when.' 

I stood at the opposite side of the table, right in front of him, watching Master over the monitors, silently waiting for his sign to get under the table. Less than a minute later he locked eyes with me and nodded, his eyes returning back to the screen immediately. This meant my Master muted his headset microphone and I had several seconds to get in place.

I crawled into the wide opening beneath, appreciating the two burgundy pillows my considerate Master had left for me. His feet widened enough for me to come in-between his legs and as close to his crotch as I physically could. I situated myself on the soft kneeling pillow and pushed the other between my ass and feet. Settled, I placed my hands on his calves, signaling I was ready. The small egg started to gently pulsate in my ass in response, stimulating me. 

Several minutes passed before Master squeezed his thighs against my shoulders, indicating he was now ready, too. 

This meant I could proceed to lower his black sweatpants and take his half-hard cock into my eager mouth. Which was precisely what I did and I sighed, enjoying it rest on my tongue. The faint musky taste and smell of Master’s flesh was my undoing. Feeling of piece enveloped my mind like a soft blanket and I closed my eyes, content. 

Cock in my mouth, a vibrating egg in my ass and a sound in my cock – I was home.

Master’s faint voice occasionally seeped through despite the headset, no doubt talking to meeting attendees. But even that was soon lost to me as the recording started and sounds of sex flooded my ears. 

Endless slaps of skin against skin, squelching sounds, groans, whimpers, gasps and sighs. I recognized many sounds, could pinpoint exactly when certain sessions were recorded, remembered each of them fondly. This was so erotic; my cock tingled, trapped inside the stainless steel entrapment belt. I knelt obediently, hands on the ground or my knees, mouth around his warm thickness, sphincter twitching while I listened to us fucking. 

I suppressed a moan of pleasure, loving this exquisite feeling, enjoying this world where only he and I existed. Where only I could give Master what he needed, only I could keep him satisfied. With the headset on, it really felt like only the two of us existed.

Master requested to keep his cock warm, which meant I didn't need to bob my head up and down. Keeping it cozy in my mouth, resting on my tongue was plenty enough. At some point Master would signal for me to suck his cock or deep-throat him, I had no doubt. In the meantime I held around 3 inches (7.6 cm) of my Master's cock in my mouth. This was the maximum length I could take before his cockhead tickled the back of my throat and restricted my breathing. 

With pillows cushioning my legs and his thick cock comfortably resting on my tongue I could remain in this position for quite some time. We had trained for this diligently, which resulted in me being able to remain in this position for more than half an hour before muscle soreness started to creep in. Master usually allowed me to flex my muscles before serious discomfort settled in. With small breaks in-between, I could keep his cock warm in my mouth for a whole working day and fulfill my duty as his property.

Master's property. It would be official soon. I still could hardly believe it. Master would finally amend our contract and I would become his property. Finally. If today was a dream, I wanted to never wake up. 

I swallowed around his cock and sighed, enjoying his warmth against my tongue, the vein running along his cock, the sensations of my pulsating asshole, my trapped half-hard cock, the arousing sounds in my ears. It all felt so good, so right. If my Master wished, I could do this for the rest of my life and I would enjoy every minute of it. No joke. Keeping him satisfied, keeping his cock satisfied was my priority. 

It was my duty as his property.

Master’s left hand gently gripped the back of my head, stilling me, bringing me back out of my trance of utter bliss. His hand kept my head in place when my body attempted to go down on him on autopilot. It took my brain a moment to realize what my body had been doing. 

I was floating in such mental ecstasy, my mind had disconnected from my body at some point. My mouth had started sucking Master's cock on its own, instinctively wishing to please him, bring more pleasure. For how long was I out of it? 

Did I disturb Master’s work? Did I make a sound? I was horrified at the thought. No, I couldn't have. The training was ingrained too deep in my body to make such a dire mistake. Besides, Master would have taken stronger measures to stop me immediately and bring the error to my attention. No, I was sure Master nipped my actions right at the beginning, before I took more liberties with my mouth and things got out of control.

I lifted my hands from the ground and placed them on his calves, indicating I was alert and waiting for his direction. The couple of seconds while I waited for his signal felt surreal. On one hand, there was the uncertainty whether I had made a serious mistake while I was floating in my headspace, almost incoherent with pleasure. Whether I had failed at my duties as his property or not. On the other hand, my sphincter tingled from steady pulsations of the egg, my mouth was blissfully full with Master's thick cock, and sounds of our mutual pleasure still resounded in my ears. His hard cock and gentle hand clearly indicated I didn't fail, my mind supplied.

Master's hand eased his hold on my scalp and started to caress my head, run his fingers against the back of my neck. I relaxed in relief. Yes, the soft touch proved I didn't mess up, it showed my Master was not disappointed with me. I swallowed around his cock, filled with happiness and comfort. Thank goodness. Master had stopped me in time, immediately sensing I had gotten distracted. 

He truly kept a close eye on his property at all times. Just like I wished him to.

This fact brought me reassurance and peace to my mind like nothing else. Knowing I could trust my Master to watch over me, that I could let go and Master was there to bring me back. It was indescribable feeling. Endless trust, complete safety and peace of mind resulting in pure satisfaction and absolute devotion.

Minutes ticked by with me listening to us having sex in the recording. I had been fucked on and against every surface in our condo. I was fucked with various toys. My body had been tied in various positions. Master had fucked one hole of mine while a machine fucked my other whole. I enjoyed it most when the machine donned a replica of Master's cock. In those precious moments I imagined Master fucking me from both ends. Amazing mental and physical satisfaction.

Master's hand returned to my head, both of them. I didn't mess up again, did I? I quickly checked what my body was doing and concluded in relief I was being a good property this time. Mater’s hands directed my head towards his pelvis, signaling for me to take his cock deeper into my mouth. The smooth slide of his cock into my throat felt exquisite, like coming home. I was more than ready for it, craving it. Master held my head pressed against his pelvis for several seconds, caressed my hair lovingly before pulling me back until only his cockhead remained in my mouth. I wanted it back.

His hands moved towards the left side of my headset, tapping against it. This was another signal, warning me the recording was about to be stopped, giving me a second to mentally prepare myself for the change. The silence was eerie after the fucking sounds ceased. I shuddered at the loss of the stimulating sound, taking my Master's warm cock deeper into my mouth in search of comfort. At least the egg in my ass still vibrated.

Master allowed me to suckle on his cock while he took off my headset, and massaged my neck and shoulders with his hands. I groaned in pleasure, making Master moan in delight as well when the rumble went through his cock.

"Aaron, I have a five-minute break before another meeting starts. Do you need to go to the bathroom?" I hummed a negative sound around my Master's cock in reply, enjoying the massage. "All right. You were great with keeping my cock warm all this time. Thanks to you the meeting breezed by. I'll be counting on your help for the next two meetings as well." I hummed another positive note. Always. Whatever Master wished. "The first one won't be a video stream so hopefully I'll be able to interact with you a little more. But before that I need to go to the bathroom, let me go for a couple of minutes." 

That was the toughest part; letting him go. I needed him in me. He belonged in me. I took a moment to prepare myself mentally, to assure myself that I'd have him soon again.

"Don't you worry, I'll stuff your mouth again in a couple of minutes." It was so good to hear those words, a balm to my crying soul. His cock slipped out of my mouth and Master directed my head to look at his face. I preened, witnessing his pleased face and heated hazel eyes. "While I'm away, I want you to drink your tea, then stretch your body and flex your muscles. Okay?"

I hummed a positive note and Master stepped out of the room after another loving caress over my temple and cheek. I stood up, cleaned dried spit from my chin with a wet tissue and started stretching my legs and back. The tea was lukewarm, but I didn't mind. Once the mug was empty and safely back on the table I flexed my arms and neck. That's how my Master found me, another steaming mug in hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, happy." I leaned into his palm against my cheek. Master was giving me exactly what I had requested from my diary of Fantasies, how could I not? I liked keeping him company beneath the table while he worked. A lot.

"What about your body?"

"A little sore, stiff around the shoulders, but nothing serious. The stretch helped. Looking forward to another round," I answered truthfully. 

"Excellent, I'm looking forward to it, too." Master pressed a button beneath the table, making it rise to the level of his waist. "Sit on both pillows, stretch your legs in front of you. This position will put less strain on your body." 

He pushed the chair out of the way and I returned to my place beneath the table. Master straddled my hips, faced his laptop and handed me the wireless headset.

"Put it on, I'll resume the recording where it left off. Keep my cock warm until I give you the signal, then proceed with slow sucks." I nodded in acknowledgement.

The second the headset was on, the familiar and precious sounds of the two of us fucking resumed in my ears. Without further ado, I lowered Master's sweatpants and welcomed his half-hard cock back in my waiting mouth. I closed my eyes and sighed in pleasure, feeling grounded and complete again. Perfection.

I smiled mentally when I heard the sequence of my own enthusiastic whimpers and moans resound in my ears, remembering why I was so... particularly vocal that time. We had been experimenting with depriving my body of certain senses and that day was the first time where I remained blind and deaf to the world for 24 hours straight. My body's movements were restricted to an absolute minimum, Master took care of my body and kept it stimulated most of the time. When Master finally decided to fuck me, I was sensitized beyond belief, craving for his touch like a true addict.

The experience was earth-shattering, satisfaction so great that I had requested my Master to repeat it several times since. I wrote in my diary of Fantasies that someday I’d like to be stimulated for five days non-stop: be restricted, stimulated, deprived, teased, fucked, mind-fucked and whatever else Master wished. 

We've been gradually training for this, steadily increasing my endurance. My body and mind held out for three days before succumbing to mindless pleasure. My body tingled, remembering the ecstasy it felt all the previous times. 

I sighed dreamily. Now that Master agreed to treat me as his property, he would subject me to his wishes more often, I’d get to experience stimulation more often. Just the thought of that felt so right, I yearned for it to become my reality sooner.

To be fair, I was already living my dream. Master had woken me early this morning and availed himself of my body, was using me now and no doubt would continue to do so throughout the day. I hoped a similar treatment would continue for the rest of the week.

Master's hips started shallow thrusts, his thick cock moving on my tongue. I focused instantly, moved my hands from the ground around his calves, signaling I was ready to do whatever he wanted me to. It was hot when his thrusts coincided with the slaps of skin against skin playing in my ears, giving me added mental stimulation and satisfaction.

The shallow thrusts stopped all too soon and I felt the pressure of his naked foot against my inner thighs. Master was asking to spread them, which I did immediately. He started to shift his weight from one foot to another, slowly gyrating in my mouth as I undulated with him left and right. Then he ceased movement and tapped my upper lip briefly as a signal to suck his cock.

That's how I spent the rest of the time: sitting on my two pillows, listening to fucking sounds, slowly sucking Master's hard cock, egg pulsating against my sphincter, cock and balls tightly confined in the stainless steel entrapment belt, cock feeling full from the urethral insert. Enjoying every little bit of all that. Physically and especially – mentally.

Sometimes Master moved his hips or shifted his feet, on several occasions he had thrust his cock down my throat. Most of the time though he remained steady so I could suck him at my own leisure or keep him in my mouth, warm and cozy, after he had stopped my head.

A tap against the left side of my headset warned me that fucking sounds in my ears were about to stop again. I sighed preparing myself to return to reality. Time always flew by so fast when I enjoyed myself with my Master. It's why I requested to extend our sessions of intense pleasure in my diary of Fantasies – so I could indulge in them longer, could soak my mind in utter bliss longer.

Master took off my headset again and pressed his hand against the back of my head, pushing my head onto his thick cock. I loved when he pressed my nose against his pelvis, when he used me to gain his pleasure. A pleased sigh escaping his lips was music to my ears, proving I was doing everything right.

"My property." I trembled at the compliment. Keeping a tight grip on my head, Master pulled it back halfway, allowing me to breathe. "Look at me." He waited until I our eyes locked. "You're right where you belong, aren't you? Filled with my cock." 

I moaned around him in my mouth, agreeing, running my tongue around his head. Gods, I loved the mind-fuck. It was so hot my cock leaked through the hollow sound into the steel entrapment. I remembered times when Master had made me come just from caresses on my skin and his wicked talks.

"You want to continue to suckle on my cock, don't you?" I hummed a positive sound. "I know you do. My perfect cocksucker, my eager cockwarmer. You'll get to suck on it soon enough, don't worry." 

I enjoyed the praise and dreaded the moment I would feel empty, preparing myself for it. Master leaned away a little to retrieve something from the drawers on his right side, thankfully still keeping his cock in my mouth. He showed me a small, 1.5 inch (3.8cm) long, see-through flexible mouth plug. One from our vast collection of specially ordered and customized toys. I relaxed, knowing I wouldn't be as empty as I thought. 

A TPE replica of Master's cockhead would soon fill my mouth, one that would move inside my mouth when I sucked on it. I would pretend to still have Master’s cock moving on my tongue and it prevent me from feeling so empty once Master removed his real cock. 

"It's time for you to prepare lunch for us and this will keep you company. Ready?" He moved his hips, cock thrusting in my mouth before slowly retracting it as I didn't object. 

A pearl of precome gathered quickly at his slit, begging to be licked. It was my duty to lick it. I leaned to do that and was rewarded with a pleased smile. Before I could repeat the action, however, the plug was presented in front of my face.

"Open wide." 

The gags were often secured around the bottom's head thanks to a leather strap. This customized toy didn't. Master carefully inserted the head into my mouth and pushed the end of the plug with the special indentation into the upper row of my teeth, securing it into position. He supervised as I slowly clenched my teeth, securing the bottom indentation onto by bottom row teeth, locking the plug in place. 

I loved this toy, just like all our other customized ones. The only thing I hated was that they were so cool at the beginning. Sometimes, when Master had time to prepare, he warmed the toy before inserting it in me. Then I could truly pretend I had another extension of Master in me.

Master pried my lips open and ran his fingers over my teeth covered with see-through rubber as the plug warmed in my mouth. I could feel the pressure his fingertips only if he pressed hard enough. Master removed his fingers and my lips fell back into place, leaving a small gap, clearly showing I was stuffed with something to anybody who looked. With the plug snug in my mouth I could breathe only through my nose.

"Is it in place?" Master checked. I clenched my teeth and sucked on the plug a couple of times, testing. It would become much more flexible once it warmed fully in my mouth, but it was in place. Feeling no discomfort, I nodded. "Good. Now stand up, I want to make use of your other hole before I let you go."

Yes! I was giddy with the news, not expecting to feel Master's cock in me so soon. He helped me up and maneuvered for me to lean against the table top with my hands, legs spread apart for easy access. I noticed all work monitors were black before I heard a squelch of a lube and his wet fingers enter my pulsating hole.

"Hmm, I see the egg kept your sphincter busy, it's ready to be stretched by my cock again. Excellent." Master pushed the egg deeper after unclipping the thread from the belt. He made quick work of my hole with his fingers, replacing them with his slicked thickness. 

We both moaned in pleasure as he filled me. Master hadn't removed the small vibrating egg, so his cock pushed it deeper inside of me, teasing us both. I took deep breaths through my nose to calm myself, conscious I needed regulate my breathing. 

"This feels nice," Master sighed, the pulsations no doubt stimulating the tip of his cock. His hands rested on my waist as his lips murmured against my collarbone. "Warm and cozy, surrounded by my eager to please property." I moaned in agreement and closed my eyes to enjoy his words better. To let them into my soul. "Suck on my cock, both of them; in time with the pulsations." A pleasant tingle ran down my skin at the command.

I obeyed it instantly, tightening my sphincter around him, clenching my ass and then letting go. The plug in my mouth had warmed by now and I was able to feel it extend a little in my mouth as I sucked on it. The speed of the pulsating egg wasn't fast, two seconds of buzz followed by two seconds of piece. Enough to stay interested, but not enough to get high.

"So good to me," Master hummed against my neck.

His hips soon joined my ministrations, slow thrusts back and forth. My nostrils flared as my breathing got heavier. I lowered my head, focusing on nothing but the pleasurable sensations created by my Master. His warm cock fucking my mouth, his cock fucking my ass, brushing against my prostate, his hands keeping me steady and secure, his lips or tongue brushing against my skin.

"Ready to be fucked hard?" I hummed an eager positive note. Always. "Relax and enjoy it, Aaron." 

Master pushed my hands further on the table so my ass stuck out more for him. I braced myself and the pace increased immediately. His hips slapped against my ass in record tempo and with so much force, my own hips were soon pressed against the table. It was good my cock and balls were protected in a solid stainless steel entrapment belt. I felt steady pressure of the steel digging into my groin and pelvis, but no real discomfort or pain. I groaned from being fucked into the table, my toes curling. The pulsations of the egg was nothing compared to the pleasure Master's cock was giving me. Cocks, as I was sucking on his cockhead like a man possessed. 

His vocal gasps was music to my ears, showing how much he enjoyed me. I wasn't sure how long I would hold out at this intense pace. No, there was no real danger of me coming even though my cock was straining against the steel entrapment and leaking buckets from prostate stimulation. It wasn't even my goal. No, I think I would pass out from shortness of breath. With my heart beating in my ears, I was starting to feel a little lightheaded already. Head getting fuzzy, tingling limbs replaced by numbness. 

It wouldn't be the first time I passed out, certainly not the last time. Another hot experience shared between the two of us. I had to warn Master though, so he could prevent my face from plopping onto his keyboard. Before I could give the signal Master's thrusts slowed and I heard his satisfied groan. 

He had come in me; I felt his cock twitch against my sphincter.

I calmed, getting control of my breathing, despite body trembling all over, welcoming the endorphins flooding my system. 

I had pleased my Master again. The most important detail in the world. Achieving this goal equaled a mental orgasm for me. I loved that emotional high to the point that I've started favoring them over my own physical orgasms.

"God, your ass is made for me." Master kissed my cheek. I puffed up at the praise while he straightened me against his chest. "How are you feeling?" I hummed a positive sound around the plug and patted his right hand on my hip, indicating I was perfectly fine. How could I not be, when I just fulfilled my Master's needs? "Good. Now then, time for that lunch, because I'm starving."

He stepped away and his softening cock slipped out of me with a squelch. I shivered as I felt his come leak out of my hole and cool against my thighs. Master's mark of pleasure. Evidence of me being good property. I smiled at the thought and moaned the next second as I felt the vibrating egg being tugged back closer to my sphincter. The muscle immediately started to tighten in time with the pulsations. Master tugged the thread by the ring until it was secured to my entrapment belt at my waist again.

"I want it to be on while you prepare food for me." He massaged my twitching hole with his finger, still loose, but tightening with every vibration. "I'll want to use it again after work." I hummed my agreement; always ready for him. "Good. Is thirty minutes enough for you to prepare lunch?"

I thought about it, swirling my tongue around his warm replica cockhead in my mouth. A moment later I gestured with my hands I needed ten more minutes; that would give me enough time to prepare the dish without any rush.

"All right, I'll get some more work done during those forty minutes. I'll come in when you start setting the table." He'd be able to see that through the cameras easily. "You're allowed to take out the plug when you need to test the food or answer your phone, but put it back in once you're done." I nodded, content with the instruction. 

I liked having a part of Master in me, reminding me whom I belonged, who I was pleasing by carrying the toys in me. It grounded me. 

Master sat on his chair and reached for the wipes to clean his spent cock. I started sucking on his cockhead in my mouth at the mere sight. His thick meat was such a beautiful sight for me, a masterpiece needing to be admired, stroked, licked, sucked and kept warm.

"Off you go." Master chuckled, no doubt seeing my dazed expression. 

I lingered for a second until his clean cock was hidden behind a layer of black sweatpants and left the room to do my next task. A quick glance at the clock revealed I had served my Master for a little more than two and a half hours. I smiled, pleased. 

TBC


	4. Chapter 3 – Monday, part 3

** This chapter continues right where the previous one left off.  
*** This chapter is double the length, close to 11K words.

Master's drying come on my thighs, toys on me or in me didn't bother me one bit while cooking. In fact, they were very welcome, allowing me to feel Master's presence even though he wasn't with me. Besides, I wasn't doing anything strenuous requiring copious amounts of concentration.

Cooking was something I did for the last fourteen years, something I could do nearly on autopilot, especially if it came to recipes I knew by heart. I genuinely enjoyed the time spent in the kitchen and preparing a meal for my Master and husband was a responsibility I took very seriously. 

I placed a pot of water to boil for rice and prepared a quick snack for my Master while he patiently waited. Nothing fancy, just a few almonds, hazelnuts, pistachios, one sliced apple and banana, followed by a fresh mug of rooibos and honey tea to keep his stomach from eating itself. I earned Master's grateful smile and a loving brush against my thigh for my effort. 

Confident my man wouldn't pass out from hunger, I focused on making the Basil Chicken with Fried Rice, Thai style, as promised this morning. I had done it dozens of times by now, which meant I didn't really need to take out the mouth plug for a taste. However, when the dish was almost ready I still did it – just to be sure. Master deserved to taste nothing but the best, after all. 

The tasting was so quick that the plug hadn't fully cooled off before I had it filling my mouth again. I chuckled to myself, amused. With Master’s replica cock back in my mouth, my own cock stuffed with hollow urethral insert under the stainless steel entrapment belt and the pulsating egg inside my ass keeping me interested, I felt in heaven and taken care of. 

By the time I was ready to turn off the stove, my bladder was requesting for relief. I quickly set the table and poured us two steaming cups of latte. Only the dish remained to be served.

The pulsation against my sphincter stopped, indicating Master was aware it was time for lunch. He'd come soon. Thank goodness for cameras and technology. My hole twitched and tightened for several times on its own, having memorized the simple sequence of the vibrating egg.

Master found me in the bathroom, slowly relieving myself in a sitting position. With the steel entrapment belt on, I didn't have access to my cock or balls, but the device had a 0.4 inch (1 cm) opening at the bottom where my piss slit was. 1 inch (2.5 cm) of the urethral sound was sticking out of my slit and the steel entrapment through its hole.

I didn't need to sit to relieve myself, but it was the quickest way. The other two options were either standing over the bowl with my legs spread wide and leaning against the wall for support, or take a medical tube from the cabinet, attach one end of it to the protruding tip of the sound in me and point the other end to the bowl. Both options were fine, just more of a hassle.

Master stopped in front of me and I leaned into his hand as it caressed my cheek while I peed. With the stainless steel sound in my slit, the path was narrower, thus it took me longer to empty my full bladder. But my Master was a patient man. His hand slid beneath my chin, lifting my head up to meet his pleased hazel eyes, before his fingers settled at the back of my head. My muscles relaxed further, seeing him satisfied. A feeling of calmness settled in my bones like a soft blanket.

It had felt somewhat awkward at the beginning of our BDSM lifestyle. Master coming and going as he wished, touching and watching me when I was at my most vulnerable in the bathroom. It took us some getting used to, to build the level of trust between us, but now it felt natural, nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact, I felt better knowing he was supervising me, guiding me. His presence made me feel secure and grounded, and I welcomed his attention whenever and wherever.

The longer our gaze stayed locked, the deeper the smile on his face got and the more content I felt. I was still relieving myself, but it was pure physics, something done at the back of my mind. All my focus was on Victor, the press of his hands against my head. He oozed such power, standing there over me, looking down into my eyes, owning me. 

A true Master. My Master.

"I'd stuff your mouth with my cock if it wasn't already full." I shivered at his raw voice, moaning around his replica cockhead, sucking on it instinctively. "I'd fuck your throat hard, make you feel every swallow as you ate the lunch later." He stepped between my legs and pushed my head against his sweatpants, burying my nose against his half-hard cock. "And you'd love every second of it." Master knew I would. We had done this in the past already, it was pure experience talking. 

I groaned, trembling and ready to be used. It was so hot when Master spoke and handled me as if he owned me. This pleasure would only increase after our contract was adjusted and I’d be his property officially. My cock hardened against the steel entrapment belt and the sound, making it hard to piss and prolonging the surreal experience. I breathed deep against the fabric, easing on the sucking. We’d be stuck here for a long while if I didn’t calm down soon.

Master took pity on me and didn't talk further. Silence and his scent helped. He caressed the back of my head, soothing me further and I was finally able to finish peeing.

"Well done," Master praised me, making me relax even more. 

He flushed for me and directed me to the sink to wash my hands. In the meantime he swiped over the tip of my sound with a toilet paper, in case there were any lingering droplets on the protruding part of the sound. I felt delicious pressure against my urethra and moaned in pleasure as Master swirled the sound inside me. He fucked my cock with it a couple of times before securing it back in place. My knees wobbled, mind dazed with attention.

"Go on and serve the dish into both plates. I'll join you in a minute." He patted my ass fondly and moved back to the toilet, this time to relieve himself.

I knew I did as he told me to; doing exactly as my Master requested was ingrained deep in my body and mind. However, for the life of me I couldn't tell how I did it. I was on autopilot while my mind was in a haze of pleasure, still feeling his touch on my body, the sound being twirled in my cock, hearing his praise in my mind, smelling his faint musk in my nostrils. The man knew how to push all my buttons right. 

My mind returned to reality when I felt Master's touch against my waist. I found myself standing by his chair, tongue caressing his cockhead in my mouth, reminiscing the pleasure. A quick glance on the table revealed rice and chicken were steaming in two perfectly served plates on the table, three basil leaves decorating the top of each, the pleasant smell inviting to dig in. 

"This looks delicious." He kissed my cheek before sitting down in his chair at the head of the dark oak table, with my place to his right. "Sit." I did as told while he spoke further, "I'm going to remove the plug so we could eat. Ready?"

Logically, I knew this had to be done so I could eat, but I tensed nonetheless. It was automatic muscle reflex at this point, something I had no control over. I didn't want to lose that satisfying feeling of fullness, of his warm cockhead in my mouth. Master chuckled at my sulking expression.

"You need to eat, Aaron. The plug will be back in your mouth soon after lunch." I sighed, pacified. Okay. "Open wide." 

Master took out the plug and placed it close to my plate, while the other hand massaged my neck to help ease the immediate feeling of emptiness. I watched the see-through cockhead wobble a little from the motion, still extra flexible from being warm. It would cool and harden soon, if I didn't keep it warm. I watched it, mouth feeling empty, yearning to stuff it back. I was sure the plug also felt lonely and cold from being neglected. Maybe I could ask Master…

"Look at me." My eyes automatically flicked to hazel eyes. They were so sharp, brown dominating over splashes of green and grey. All-seeing and so mesmerizing, scrutinizing me. I liked them on me, they were so close. "You're high from sensations. Do you want to lie down and cuddle to calm down? Sit on my lap?" Master caressed my cheek lovingly. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths. I hadn’t realized I had flown off in to my happy place again.

"I'm… fine. I just feel empty. I miss having something in me." Master's thumb slipped into my mouth and I started suckle on it immediately. I looked at him, relieved and grateful. He always gave me what I needed.

"You still have the egg in you, Aaron, tighten your ass cheeks to be reminded of it." I did exactly that and sighed at the extra pressure I felt inside. "You have the sound in your cock; I just played with it a moment ago." He started fucking my mouth with his thumb, slow strokes of removing and sliding it back against my tongue. 

"But even without any of the toys in you, you're never empty, Aaron, do you know why?" I looked into Master's satisfied eyes. My mouth had noticed the change in pace, that his thumb rested more on the outside of my lips than the inside of my mouth. "I'm inside your mind, Aaron, owning it, fucking it, keeping it aroused and wanting for more. You're never completely empty or lonely, because a part of me is always in you." I moaned around his thumb before it left my mouth. "Remember that." Yes. Master ran a hand over my head. "Now, let's eat."

The plug on the table didn't call out to me during the duration of our lunch. Master was right. I wasn't empty physically and I certainly felt Master's strong presence mentally. The plug would be back in me soon enough, just like Master's real cock. No need to be greedy or anxious. 

I listened while he shared some local and global news between the bites and we ended up discussing the latest on Artificial Intelligence. Master, as usual, was for it and me, as usual, against it. We sipped our lattes and polished leftover pie slices (coconut cream pie with a dash of rum, yum!) from yesterday, while I argued why the selfish and biased mankind wasn't ready to handle AI; not yet. Master argued the risk was still worth taking despite the potential of worst case scenario. It was a never-ending topic for us.

"How are you feeling?" Master checked on my mental state after all plates were empty. He beckoned me to sit on his lap with a hand gesture and I eagerly complied, sitting myself sideways. His left hand caressed the small of my back, while his right rested against my thighs.

"Good, happy. No, ecstatic, actually!” I laughed, resting my hands on my lap. “It still hits me that you agreed to treat me like your property. Sorry for flying off so easily again."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Aaron. As long as you enjoy the experience, I'm happy." He caressed my thighs. "It’s me who has to apologize." I looked at him, all ears. "I didn't realize how important it was to you. I mean, I knew it was; you told me yourself, we have discussed it several times. Despite that, I didn't realize just _how much_ you needed it. I kept postponing it time and again because I wanted you to be sure this was really what you wanted. That you wouldn't regret it…"

"I won't regret it." I immediately gripped his hand with both of mine, looking into his eyes. "I'm 100% sure, Victor. It feels so right when you treat me like your property, I can't describe it in words how good it feels. It's just so..." I groaned, bursting with happiness and laughing again.

"I can feel you trembling from excitement." He chuckled, kissing my shoulder.

"See? That's just from me thinking about it. When you actually do it... I start leaking come all over in no time and end up having mental or dry orgasms," I laughed. Master liked it when I leaked come, showing how aroused I was for him.

"You did leave quite a puddle beneath my desk and on the pillow." The note of satisfaction and pride in his voice was unmistakable.

"You might need to plug me, at least until the novelty wears off," I suggested.

"Hmm, I already have some ideas in mind for the next few days." Master started playing with the end of my urethral insert, prodding or flicking it lightly. I widened my legs automatically, giving him more space, enjoying the attention and the sensations.

"Oh?"

"Mhm, I'll let you know about it after dinner." Okay, one more thing to look forward to. "Ready to take my wishes before I go back to work?" 

"Of course!" My voice probably sounded a little too eager, but I didn't care.

"Nothing fancy today, just clean-up of our home and then continuation of our training from the weekend – you'll find a note with instructions in our workout room." I groaned, not liking the sound of the last bit. "That's non-negotiable, Aaron, I need you fit and strong. You'll also need to make a few phone calls and chat with your friends." I looked at him questioningly at the last bit.

"You mother called while you were under the table, I told her you'd call back as soon as you finished working on your new dessert." That was a good save. I was always offline when I got into the mode to create something new in the kitchen and... Master's cock was my best dessert. "A couple of your friends sent messages on your Insta, reply to them as well." I nodded.

"I propose the following sequence of actions: phone your mother first, then clean-up your beloved kitchen as you chat with your friends. After that do some workout, clean-up the rest of the rooms and lastly – have a shower. By then it should be time to prepare dinner, which you'll do video-chatting with your colleagues, I presume?" I nodded. While our restaurant was closed, we often cooked our dinner together – to keep in touch.

The plan sounded logical, but I was a little disappointed Master wouldn't find time to use me, sexually. His work schedule was probably busy, I reasoned. It was Monday, after all. Did this mean my mouth wouldn't be plugged either? No, he had promised.

"Why the low spirits?" Master asked, or rather teased, as his mischievous smirk revealed.

"What about..." I shouldn't be asking that. If he didn't want to use me sexually, that was his right. It was fine.

"Yes?" The teasing voice continued to pull at my leg while his hand played with the sound, teasing my cockhole. I shivered in pleasure.

There wasn't much space between my thighs and his leg beneath for him to take the insert out to properly fuck my length with it. Just enough to twirl it around a little and put some pressure, and keep me stimulated.

"You won't... use me?" I needed to know and he wanted me to ask, so I did.

"I gave you a to-do list, doesn't that count?" The insufferable man! I hated being teased like this.

"You know what I mean!"

His left hand slid to my ass, one finger slipping into my crevice and rubbing against my sensitive hole, but not breaching it. Oh Gods, yes, please fuck me again! I slipped my arm around his shoulders for leverage and wriggled, trying to give him more space at my back and front while still sitting on his lap.

"Not sure I do..." he answered almost in sing-song. His hand movements were so slow, so feather-like despite the extra space I made for him.

"Don't tease me, Victor!" I wasn't sure which part I meant, the verbal or the physical. Both, I decided. The man could drive me wild in seconds.

"But I am using you now, aren't I?" He looked me in the eyes, smiling.

"That's..." I moaned when his fingers synchronized their moments. I had to stay relaxed so I wouldn't restrict access to my asshole. "That's right... But what about later? All these hours until dinner?"

"Well, I did promise you'd have your mouth plug back after lunch, didn't I?" Master nibbled at my shoulder.

"Mhmm, you did." And Master didn't break his promises.

"And you still do have the egg in you, so I guess I could turn the vibrations on..."

"Yes..."

"I guess one more egg attached to the end of this sound..." Master wriggled its steel tip, "...Would keep you happy as well."

"Yes!" I agreed eagerly.

"But you'll have none of that until you finish talking and chatting over your phone." Master released me and urged me to stand up; I begrudgingly complied. He stood and went to make himself a mug of tea. "You also need to catch-up with your brother, because you won't be able to do so until Thursday, maybe even Saturday or Sunday, if all goes according to plan." Wait, what? "And in case any of your friends will want to make plans tomorrow or at other workdays this week, make it clear you won’t be available and will be online again only starting Saturday or so."

Oh my God! Would he do what I was hoping he would do? We talked about this two weeks ago – it was time to have another session that would last for several days. We hadn’t one for over a month now. Would it happen this week? Starting tomorrow? He took the days off from work already?

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air, I might have jumped in the air as well. But that's okay, Master still faced the kettle.

"I'm not making any promises, Aaron," Master knew I guessed right. "We'll take one step at a time and see how you react to what I have in store for you with your current overjoyed mindset. If something doesn't work as planned – we pause or stop the session immediately. We'll talk about it in detail after dinner." He turned to me with a mug in hand, a tongue swiping over his lips. He was eager as well. 

"Everything will be fine, just like the last time," I assured him.

"It will be more intense for you this time, especially as I'll call and treat you like my property." This time I definitely jumped in the air. Master laughed at my antics. "As much as I'd love to stay and watch you bubble from happiness, I have to return to work. You have my permission to use the bathroom as often as you need to. The plug goes into your mouth after you finish talking to everybody." He pecked my lips before passing me. "After that you're allowed to attach the other egg to the tip of the insert. I'll turn both eggs on before you start working out. Signal if the vibrations won't allow you to focus on the training and I'll shut them down temporarily."

"Understood." God bless wifi and remotely controlled sex toys. We had a collection of toys and a separate smartphone used solely for that purpose. Master could stimulate me as he pleased from the comfort of his office.

My instructions were crystal clear and I carried them out without further delay. I chatted with mom and then my brother Zack while I cleaned my kitchen. I spoke to a couple of friends, then shot several messages to a few more and notifying some I'd go off-grid for the next few days because 'I lost a bet with my lover'. 

With all talks complete, I couldn't wait to have the mouth plug back in me. My tongue felt lonely, it had too much space there. When I was in property mode, my tongue shouldn't touch the palate so freely, it should caress Master's cock or his replica. Or some other toy. As much as possible, as often as possible.

I must confess I cheated a little: I rinsed the mouth plug with warm water instead of cold. When I closed my eyes and plugged my mouth with Master's warm cockhead, I imagined it wasn't a replica. With the plug warmed up and flexible against my tongue, I started sucking on it immediately, sighing at the small movement in joy. Being stuffed felt so good, so right.

I found the other black egg, duplicate to the one in my ass, resting on the chest of drawers in our bedroom. Master had likely placed it here before lunch. I smiled and secured the egg against the side of the protruding sound with the help of duct tape. 

Before leaving the bedroom, I lubed my finger and pushed it into my asshole to keep it wet. One, because it's been about two hours since I was last lubed and I didn't want risking the egg irritating my already sensitive insides. Two, because the lube wasn't just lube, it also had minimal soothing/healing abilities, bringing some relief to my well-used channel. Last but definitely not least, I was used to feeling slick and ready for my Master while being at home and in property mode. It felt strange and wrong if I didn't.

The pulsations from both eggs started before I entered our workout room. I moaned at the synchronized one- second vibrations, both softly teasing the insides of my two holes. My mouth intuitively adjusted to suck Master's cock at the same pace, all three holes working and twitching in perfect unison. Satisfaction I didn't know existed before meeting my Master.

I stood there for a moment, enjoying the sensations and tingles of pleasure coursing through my body, cock hardening under the entrapment belt. A look down onto the floor revealed two sizable splotches of my precome. I smiled around the plug, pleased; I had turned into such a leaker during these last two years. Not surprising though, in fact, it was one of our goals we had been training for. 

If all went well, in another year or so I wouldn't get to orgasm in the standard way by shooting my sperm. Not as Master's property at least. Instead, the plan was to keep my balls drained by immediately leaking out come thanks to regular stimulation, or by milking my balls and prostate. The goal was for me to switch to mental orgasms – knowing, witnessing I had pleased my Master. 

I already enjoyed being the leaker, the frequent stimulation, and basked in emotional satisfaction of being used. That would only increase with time and I couldn’t wait.

Three more splotches joined the two on the floor, agreeing with my thoughts. The fourth one would join the others soon, no doubt. I looked forward to Master milking me sometime in the coming days, too. The experience was otherworldly and I welcomed it. His hands in me and on me, his voice filling my mind – what’s not to love? 

I stopped sucking on Master's cockhead in my mouth and it took me a moment to realize why I did it. The eggs had stopped their pulsations and my mouth had followed suit on autopilot. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to figure out why this had happened after the initial haze of pleasure dissipated. 

The batteries couldn't have gone out so soon, they were operational for 7 hours non-stop. This meant Master had turned the stimulation off. Why though? I lifted my eyes from my come on the floor towards the nearest camera in the room, a little to my right. It didn't have a speaker, but I imagined Master looking at me right now, observing me as... I stood and daydreamed, instead of following his instructions!

I nodded at the camera and went to the table where a note with instructions waited for me, entailing a list of training exercises I had to complete. The listed items on the paper weren't as hard as they had been yesterday, so maybe I wouldn't crash too early tonight.

Both eggs started pulsating again, strengthening my belief that the previous action had been Master's way to bring me out of my stupor and now – a reward for coming back on track. I smiled, satisfied Master kept a close eye on me. It felt good knowing he kept me in line even if he wasn't physically in the room, witnessing yet again how much he cared.

I went through the training exercises almost on autopilot. They were familiar, having done all of them a few times already. With Master's increased focus on my health, the exercises increased in quantity and frequency. I didn't enjoy them, working out always was a chore for me, but after gaining 13.1 lbs (6 kg) from sitting at home since lockdown, Master put his foot down. My increasing soft belly had to go before it became a serious health issue. 

Master was nothing like me. He spent an hour in the workout room every day: thirty minutes in the morning and another thirty – in the evening. Every day. Yes, even on weekends and holidays, as long as we were at home. Granted, he was well-toned and sported a mouthwatering six-pack because of that, but the torture to gain and maintaining it was something I shuddered thinking about. Guess it showed how much of a lazy-ass I was, huh? 

Me, on the other hand... I exercised one hour per week in our workout room, at most. But that was before. Since last week, however, I was to train three hours per week as a minimum. Me being me, I was lazy during the workdays as much as I could, which meant I had to complete my remaining quota of hours on Sunday. 

Thank goodness Master took pity on me and we didn’t go for a weekend hike, otherwise I would have surely died from all the physical activity! Needless to say I felt exhausted and we had agreed for Victor to incorporate my mandatory workout hours into his orders as my Master during workdays. Otherwise I would postpone and regret it on Sunday yet again.

I wondered if exercising would be postponed this week? If I’d be in nearly-constant sexual stimulation during the next few days, workout should be out of the question, right? I smirked at the thought. Fingers crossed. I'd certainly take sex and being used over working out in this room any day!

It was good that my mouth was plugged, because I would have cackled from joy: now that Master accepted me as his property, I would have more sex, more stimulation. Life was good. 

In turn, I would make Master even more proud and happy. I'd prove him I was ready for the more intense treatment. My body and mind were ready to be fucked for days. Being consumed with pleasure, overloaded with sensations, passing out from constant stimulation and edging. The intense feeling of flying for hours and days with no end in sight. Earth-shattering feeling, better than any drug. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths to calm down, drawing strength from the welcomed pulsations and the plug in my mouth. I was more hyped up from my thoughts and what awaited me in the coming days than the ten minutes of exercise with the rowing machine. 

I spent a little over an hour in the workout room and then moved on to the cleaning task. With the lockdown in place, we had to let go of our cleaning lady Clara and I took over her duties. It only made sense – I had time to spare. Cleaning wasn't something I particularly enjoyed, but it was far better than exercising. To me. That's just how I ticked. 

The agreement was that I was to clean the condo as Master's property. This way my Master would get to additionally play with my body if and when he wished. It had been strange to clean our home naked at the very beginning, with one or more toys stimulating and distracting me, but now I couldn't imagine it otherwise. The toys didn't distract me anymore, they grounded me and made me feel right where I was supposed to be. I liked being kept in constant state of pleasure and need. 

It was a norm for Master's property, after all. Always aroused and ready to satisfy Master, get-off on being used. 

Usually I split and distributed cleaning chores across the week, but I tried to get everything dusted, cleaned and washed today. This way both of us could focus on whatever Master had planned for me for the next couple of days. I cleaned our bathroom as last, showered and checked how much free time I had left before I needed to start dinner over a video call with my colleagues. 

1,5 hours.

I smiled, knowing I had plenty of time. I decided to prepare Master a few dishes to warm up tomorrow or the day after. He could cook, but this way he wouldn't _need to_ , which meant he’d spend more time focusing on me while I was being stimulated to the point of incoherence.

Brainstorming on recipes took me less than a minute. Turkey Tetrazzini, Chicken Adobo Filipino-Style, Cinnamon Nut Bars and Cheddar Cheese Potato Soup. I'd make today's dishes for four persons, so Master would have a little leftover, too. With all the food to choose from, he'd be set for the next two or three days at least.

Time flew by when I was in my element, chopping the ingredients or stirring the batter. When the time came to begin a video call with my colleagues on my tablet, all extra dishes were cooling on the far end of the kitchen counter, well out of sight of the camera. It was better if my colleagues didn't pry why I made so much food. 

I went to the bathroom to relieve myself, then dressed in loose sleeveless navy blue sweatshirt and grey sweatpants. Both eggs stopped vibrating at that point, indicating Master followed my movements through camera. As expected. I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure the entrapment belt couldn't be recognized through the baggy clothing. It wasn't, but I always double-checked nonetheless. 

Better safe than sorry.

I took out the beloved mouth plug out, washed and dried it with tender care, then placed the toy onto the chest of drawers in our bedroom. Master would decide whether I would get to use it after dinner tonight or not.

The plug felt so natural during the few hours I had my favorite customer toy in me. I already missed sucking on Master’s cockhead, even if it was a replica. It was strange to have so much space in my mouth, feeling empty and missing the stimulation from being stuffed.

I took a minute to adjust my mindset, reminding myself: for the next hour or so I no longer was Master’s property. Instead, I was the husband, colleague and friend. I would enjoy this time and patiently wait for the moment when I could shed my clothes and become Master’s property again. 

The still egg in my ass and my trapped cock would remind me of the joy I felt today, and that more would come soon. A satisfied smile tugged at my lips as I walked out of the bedroom. I was blessed to have such a wonderful and fulfilling life.

Preparing dinner with colleagues was fun, us chatting and joking throughout the process. Almost like back at the restaurant, but with less stress and responsibility on our shoulders. Nobody had gotten sick, thank God, so that was a celebration on its own.

I turned the video call off minutes after Victor entered the kitchen. We said our goodbyes to my colleagues until next week and then I stowed the tablet away into the designated drawer.

"Are we having a dinner party I'm not aware of?" Victor looked at two pots on the stove and then pointedly at the three more that I had set aside to cool. He opened the lid of one, curious.

"A little something to keep your stomach satisfied tomorrow and the day after while you are busy with me." I approached my man, resting my hands on his waist. "Approve?" 

"Always," Victor replied instantly. I expected a similar response; after all, he loved my cooking. "Thank you, I'll be sure to express my appreciation by keeping you occupied in the coming days." He leaned in to kiss me, his tongue delving into my mouth. I smiled into the kiss, thinking the effort of making all those extra dishes already paid off in full. "Does this mean I get to sample all the dishes tonight?" He leaned back to look me in the eyes, putting his best puppy face on.

Victor may be my Master, but I was his king when it came to food. Even if he could cook and occasionally did that for both of us, I still ruled the kitchen. Third world war broke loose if he didn't put a pot back in its rightful place or otherwise messed with the system I had in my beloved kitchen. 

"If you have space left after today's dinner, sure, why not." I nodded.

"Let's dig in, then."

The dinner was relaxed and cozy, I even lit a candle and dimmed the lights, just for the heck of it. I enjoyed my teriyaki steak with mashed potatoes and salad as his lover – Vic didn't ask me to undress for dinner and it pleased me to witness we were so in tune with each other. I updated him about my family and colleagues and he informed me of some more news around the world.

In the end, Vic did get to sample the other dishes I had made for him for the coming days. No more than a spoon each, but that was enough to get a taste what awaited him. He kissed my neck from behind as I prepared the dishes for packaging.

"Everything is delicious, Aaron, thank you." My lips tugged upwards at hearing deep appreciation in his voice. Vic left my back after one last peck on my neck to make himself another cup of tea. "When you're done here, undress and then join me at the couch. Take all the toys off with the exception of the sound."

"Understood," I replied eagerly.

It took me a little more than half an hour to package all the food, load the dishwasher, clean the kitchen, then undress, clean the eggs and the entrapment belt. It was a little strange to see and feel my flaccid cock dangle between my legs, so used to it being restricted one way of another. I liked it being trapped, constantly reminding me whom it truly belonged, knowing only Master could play with it however he wanted.

I re-lubed myself well on both ends, hoping Master would want to play with my holes. With the steel ring secured around my cockhead, I walked to my beloved Master without any fear of the urethral insert slipping out of my cock.

He was watching some documentary about Middle Ages, but the moment I rounded the couch with my own mug of tea in hand, Master turned the TV off and slipped his sweatpants off to his knees. I moistened my lips, pleased to see he was already hard.

"Sit on me, it's been too long since I enjoyed you holding my cock warm." 

I was too eager to comply, barely avoiding spilling the tea on the glass table and damaging my laptop in haste. Master chuckled as he directed me how he preferred: my back against his chest, directing his thick cock into my wet asshole.

"Mmm," Master moaned in pleasure as his cock breached my hole easily, slowly sheathing himself inside, "Always ready for me."

"Yes..." I sighed, relaxing at the feeling of fullness. This was so right. I saw him maneuver a small pillow behind me only to place it on his shoulder and the backrest of the couch.

"Relax against me, Aaron, let every muscle in your body go loose, close your eyes." I slouched against him following his request to the letter, feeling his hard cock go in just a little deeper in me. Master directed my head to rest on his left shoulder, or rather, on the said pillow. "Take deep breaths and relax. In through the nose, out through the mouth." 

His hands started caressing my body wherever they could reach. My thighs, arms, torso, chest, neck, my sides, hips. Over and over in no particular order. He moved my hands to rest on the couch next to our hips. A mere whisper of his touch against my skin switched to a tender caress, which turned into deep massage kneading my muscles. The pressure of his touch was seemingly random, switching within the same minute a couple of times.

"Don't think of anything, empty your mind, Aaron. Just feel. Feel my body, my hands, my cock; enjoy them." I exhaled, settling my head in a more comfortable position on the pillow. Master kissed my right shoulder. "That's it, relax, I've got you, let me take care of you, Aaron. I’ll make you feel good."

With my eyes closed, I didn't know how long his slow and gentle ministrations continued. Ten, twenty minutes? More? Every so often Master reminded me to relax and enjoy his touch, praised me for being so good, so perfect for him. I breathed deeply and continued to do exactly as he wished: listen to his voice and enjoy his caring touch.

At some point my skin was so sensitized, it felt as if he had a thousand of hands, his touch everywhere at the same time. His hands kneaded my pecks, but I could feel his fingers rub my pelvis and my thighs still tingled from his deep massage. I groaned and trembled in pleasure feeling his short fingernails graze from my shoulders down to my hips, before his massage continued as if there was no interruption.

I was ready to stay in this blissful moment forever, grounded by his thick cock in me, boneless and happy.

"You enjoy this, don't you? Being my sole focus? My hands roaming over your body? Bringing you pleasure?" I moaned a positive sound. Yes, always. 

His fingers started caressing my nipples, swirling around them, massaging the flesh and then kneading, pulling at it. Over and over again. He did to my nipples what he did to my body a moment ago, only all his attention was focused on the small bit of my flesh. My nipples and aureoles around them throbbed, getting sore from his precise ministrations. 

"Relax, Aaron, deep breaths. Breathe and enjoy, nothing else." I hadn't realized I had started squeezing my toes in time with him kneading my nipples. "Listen to my voice. Relax and enjoy my touch." I sagged against his body again with another deep exhale, already high on pleasure. "That's right, I've got you. Let me bring you to pleasure."

Master returned to kneading my pecks, the synchronized movement ending in a tight squeeze and tug of my nipples. I'd be milked if I had any in my pecks. As it was, my pecks and nipples tingled with soreness, feeling Master's touch deep in my flesh. 

He switched back to body massage again after my moans followed his every knead, giving me respite I was wordlessly asking for. I half-sighed and half-groaned both in pleasure and regret, enjoying the receding tingling and throbbing, but missing the intense stimulation.

"That's right, enjoy my touch, crave my touch, Aaron. Everything I give you," Master whispered, nibbling at my shoulder. 

His hands focused on massaging my thighs, moved to knead my inner thighs and I involuntarily tensed when his hands neared my rock hard cock and balls. I had been able to ignore my raging arousal, but if Master touched it, I doubted I could hold back from shooting all over. Disappointing him was not an option and this was my way of warning him without words I was close.

"Relax, Aaron. Focus on your breathing and you won't come." Master read me well, his hands not easing their pressure on the insides of my thighs one bit. "Deep breaths. Again, once more, now relax, I've got you." His warm and assertive tone was my only beacon of sanity in the haze of all encompassing pleasure. I listened to it like my life depended on it. "That's right, good, excellent. You're such a good property, Aaron." A pleased moan escaped my open lips, at the praise as well as the proud note in Master's voice. 

A whisper of a touch ghosted over my balls and I whimpered, yearning to feel more and scared to at the same time. I wanted to please my Master, but I didn't want to lose control and orgasm. Master's hand returned to tweak and tug at my left nipple.

"Relax, Aaron, focus on the sensations in your nipple, let them ground you. Your nipple is your whole world now." I followed his voice, focusing on my nipple, putting everything else out of my mind. "Feel the tug, focus on it. Feel your skin and nerves tingle, think how much you enjoy it." Master helped me concentrate. "That's it, good property. Ride the soreness you're feeling as I squeeze and tug it. Feel how the tingles rush down to your fingertips." A half-groan, half-whimper left my mouth at the stimulation.

His hand alternated between tormenting my nipple and my whole left peck; kneading, squeezing, pinching. Back and forth. At some point I didn't feel my nipple anymore, the whole area had melted into one burning and throbbing flesh, heat following his expert fingers.

"Master..." My breath hitched in warning. He had to stop before the burn and soreness turned into real pain. Something I didn't want to feel and would have to safeword to avoid.

"You're such a good property, Aaron," Master praised me. His left hand immediately slid down to my abdomen. He had been waiting for my sign, testing to make sure I would not forget to assert my limits. "So good for me." I sighed and reveled at the note of open admiration in his voice, his lips brushing against my shoulder. Master's hand caressed my belly and I relaxed feeling his love.

As I calmed down, only then did I realize his right hand was cradling my balls. When did that happen? My focus on the nipple was so high I hadn't felt through the haze of pleasure when he had done it. I smiled, feeling proud of myself, knowing I had followed Master's wish to the letter. He had me right where he wanted me and I was happy to give it to him, and fulfill his next wish.

His right hand started to massage my balls and his left hand went for my cock. I quivered, still hard, sensitized and fearing I could come, but my thighs widened to give him better access.

"Relax, Aaron, you won't come. You've leaked so much come already your balls are probably half empty by now. I don't even need lube to slick you up." Master's satisfied voice reached my ears. My balls did feel slippery in his hand and his left hand slid over my wet shaft effortlessly. "Let's see if we can drain your prostate and balls some more." Milking me dry without letting me ejaculate. It's been a few days since we did that.

I moaned in pleasure, feeling Master's fingers play with the hollow stainless urethral insert in my cock. The 3 inches (7.6 cm) long sound was swirled, pulled out and pressed back into my piss slit at random at first, then the movements were synchronized with tugs and massage on my balls.

"I want you to relax and imagine something for me as I fuck your cock," Master whispered. "Will you be a good property and do that for me?"

"Yes, Master," I groaned. 

"Excellent. We both know your prostate must be swollen from all this stimulation you’ve been enjoying. It feels neglected and craves relief, doesn't it?"

"Yes..." I answered honestly. 

It did crave stimulation, but I squeezed my sphincter around Master's thick cock in me nonetheless. Even if the trade-off was a prostate massage, I wasn't sure I wanted to give it up. It felt so right to be filled by him. Sense of completeness and belonging versus intense pleasure of prostate milking. It was a hard bargain, but in the end Master's cock belonged to be in me. It was paramount for the happiness of Master's property. 

"Relax, Aaron. You're doing such a good job at keeping my cock warm and cozy, I'm not going anywhere." Master kissed my shoulder, reading my fear well. "Relax, take deep breaths for me," I listened to his soothing tone and settled against him once more, feeling one with his cock in me. "That's it, I want to feel all your muscles loose against me, I've got you." 

His slick hands caressed my cock and balls lovingly and I exhaled, boneless and happy again. Only our breaths and occasional squelching sounds disturbed the comfortable silence. It felt so good to feel his hands on my cock and balls. With me leaning against my Master, feeling his hot breath against my shoulder, his hard cock filling my ass and his hands caressing my privates, I felt truly owned. Loved. Cared for.

For the gazillionth time I acknowledged that his hands on me felt more satisfying than touching myself with my own hands. Not only my holes, but also my cock and balls felt better when Master touched them, my whole body. I truly belonged to Master. The thought suffused me with warmth and pride.

"Ready to fulfill my next wish?" Master brought me out of my blissful state of tingling pleasure at some point. I struggled to gather my floating mental faculties to moan a 'Yes'. His hands had never stopped massaging my cock and balls, sending pleasurable tingles through my body. "Or maybe it is enough for today, I see you're already floating in your zone of bliss." 

I took a deep breath, preparing to answer that I was ready for whatever Master had in store for me next, but ended up exhaling instead with a dreamy moan. It all just felt so good, so relaxing. Talking was overrated anyway. The dull throb of my left peck and nipple, Master's lazy nibbles against my shoulder, his still hard and warm cock in my stretched ass, his tender hands on my privates. Paradise.

"Yes, you're done." I registered his satisfied chuckle, his rising chest against my back more than his words. "I've got you, Aaron. Just listen to my voice as I finish you off and enjoy." 

I moaned in delight as the kneading stroking and tugging on my privates continued. The movements were precise, Master knew exactly where to touch me to get the response he wanted.

"That's it, relax and enjoy, Aaron. You're so perfect for me, fulfilling my every wish." I sighed in utter satisfaction at the praise and basking in the physical stimulation at the same time. 

His slick hands had picked-up speed on my cock and balls, and I started to pant to keep up with the stimulation, my lungs starved for oxygen. I wasn't doing anything, merely listening to my Master's voice and enjoying his ministrations, but my heart picked-up speed, body grew hot and tight. The pace turned crazy soon – strokes lightning fast one moment and lazy the next. I groaned and whimpered at the constant change in pace.

"I'm so proud of you, my property. So good to me," Master continued to speak in my ear these and similar words.

You'd never think the owner of that soothing and confident voice, and those sweetly tormenting hands was one and the same person. How Master managed to keep his cool at such moments was beyond me. I personally was melting from inside and burning from outside. Tingles spread through my body with uncontrollable force. Floating in pleasure, I barely felt Master's right hand leave my spent and sore balls before two fingers applied pressure and rubbed the tiny space right between my balls and sphincter. I moaned at the heart-stopping pleasure that enveloped me. 

"Yes, give it all up, Aaron. A little bit more..." I trembled non-stop, there was a hot unstoppable vulcano erupting inside my veins and stars shooting behind my eyelids. Oh, Gods! "You're so good, Aaron, so perfect, almost done." I groaned and shouted as hot and electric tremors continued to wreck my body. 

The rhythmic squeeze of my drenched cockhead finally lessened and the deep pressure of fingers on my perineum vanished. His left hand returned to my half-hard cock to stroke it slowly. My slick length was so sensitized, I whimpered even at the gentle touch. His right hand parted with my balls to caress my thigh and abdomen to soothe me further. 

"That's it, Aaron, you did so great." Master kissed my shoulder as I continued to tremble, reeling from his praise and the feeling of his phantom fingers applying pressure to my perineum. His left hand massaged my cockhead tenderly, eliciting another strong tingle up and down my body. Then the pressure eased. "Rest now, take a deep breath for me. Good, another, one more. That's it, relax against me, let me take care of you." 

I moaned, feeling his hands roam over my sweaty body. Now that I came down from the high, my body shivered as it cooled down, despite Master’s warm hands caressing it. Skin covered in goose bumps, I leaned into him, instinctively searching for warmth and support. 

Since I often ran around naked in our condo, Master kept the temperature warmer by a few degrees specifically for my comfort. It wasn’t because the room suddenly got cold. No, I was trembling because I was coming down from being high. My mind and body craved to feel more stimulation and essentially was experiencing withdrawal symptoms. I wanted to feel more-

I felt Master lean a little to the left and panicked, fearing he was about to pull out of me. No!

"Don't go, don't pull out!" I shouted, capturing his hips with my rubbery hands and squeezing his hard cock to keep inside my hole, eliciting a groan from him. 

"Shh, Aaron, I'm not going anywhere," Master rubbed one hand to sooth me over my torso as he continued, "I'm just reaching for the blanket, see?"

I opened my eyes to look to my left, blinked a couple of times to clear my vision and indeed witnessed his hand tugging the corner of the soft Merino wool blanket towards us. Right. My body relaxed, acknowledging Master wasn’t going anywhere.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, embarrassed at my outburst. I took several deep breaths.

"Nothing to be apologize for, Aaron." Master kissed my shoulder while his hands covered the blanket over us. "Relax, I got you." His hands soon returned to caress my body.

I sighed, following his direction. Yes, that's how it should be. Master's hard cock filling me, his hands on me, feeling his breath against my skin, his words warming my soul. Feeling cozy and taken care of. Everything was right with the world again. I moaned when his feather light fingers occasionally brushed over my sensitive balls and cock, enjoying it.

"Ready for the two of us to lie down?" Master brought me out of my clouds at some point.

"Will we still be connected?" I couldn't help but feel territorial of his cock in me. It was too soon for him to leave.

"Of course," Master chuckled.

"Then yes." I relaxed. 

"Much better." Master sighed after he maneuvered us to lie on our left side and we stretched our legs on the couch. 

Fortunately, the custom-made couch was large and long enough to easily accommodate us both specifically for such occasions. His tender caresses returned to my skin and I indulged in the feeling of complete satisfaction, wrapped in the cocoon of coziness and warmth beneath the fuzzy blanket. 

Four years ago, still fresh into the hardcore part of our relationship, I felt guilty when Master didn't come at the end of our session. Like I hadn't fulfilled my purpose. Now, I knew he could come whenever he wanted and if he didn't – it was his choice. He wished specifically so. He’d come in me soon enough and I was content to keep him in me until then.

"How are you feeling?" Master checked on me, interrupting my thoughts. I exhaled deeply, moaned, really. "That good?" An amused note tinged his voice.

"Better. I feel completely drained, yet full of energy at the same time. And blissfully full." His hand was circling my torso and I wrapped mine around it, craving for more contact with him. I even snuck one foot between his.

"Well, I did drain you quite a bit. First your balls, then your prostate." Master nibbled at my shoulder, satisfied. His other hand moved to cup my sensitive balls, tug at them a couple of times, eliciting a breathy groan out of me. "It was so hot to feel you quiver against me as you experienced dry orgasms." 

His hand wrapped around my flaccid cock, thumb playing with the tip of the urethral insert, applying delicious pressure. I trembled and panted, pressed against his hard cock and chest. God, this man could drive me crazy with mere words.

"You leaked non-stop on my hands until you were empty, Aaron. That was so incredibly hot." Master's hand moved to my abdomen to rub and knead there as he applied more pressure to the tip of the sound. "Your sphincter spasmed around me, milking my cock. Just like it does now, intent on giving me pleasure. Such good property, fulfilling my wishes instinctively, without even being asked." 

I groaned, pressing myself against Master as much as I could. He was right, my ass squeezed around him automatically without my conscious thought, countless training sessions simply kicking in. A satisfied putty in his hands. Master could do whatever he wanted with me, my trained body would follow.

"You want more, don't you, Aaron? You still need to feel more." I whined a positive sound. Master understood me so well. "You're so sensitive for my touch, I bet you'd dry-orgasm for me immediately if I'd start moving my cock in your ass, wouldn't you?" I wanted to say 'yes', but instead my mouth let out an incoherent groan of pleasure. "But we both know you can do everything on your own." Master squeezed my torso to his, essentially trapping my hips, his thick cock filling me and not moving one bit. "I want you to imagine me thrusting in you, Aaron."

His hand left my cockhead. I whimpered at the loss of touch only to moan loudly as two of his fingers entered my panting mouth. I started sucking on them immediately, tasting my leaked come on his fingers, groaning in mindless pleasure. All three of my wholes filled. Oh Gods, yes! 

"Remember how good it feels when my cock fucks you, Aaron." Only his fingers in my mouth were moving, but that was enough incentive for my mind to imagine Master's cock fucking me with slow thrusts. We had trained for this of mindfuck specifically, both enjoying it. With Master's voice guiding me, I could easily imagine anything he wanted. "Can you feel it, me pushing in and out? Feel my cock fucking your mouth? Your ass? Pulling out, leaving you empty and pushing back in, making you feel so full and complete?" I moaned around him, imagining, feeling, shivering at the sensations.

"That's it, Aaron, feel me fuck you, feel me increase my thrusts." The movement in my mouth against my tongue increased. I panted, feeling dizzy, burning from inside and out all over again. "You crave my cock, don't you, Aaron. You need it to fill your holes, you need it to feel satisfied." Master wasn't asking, he was stating well known facts, because I did need it. Feel it, smell it, taste it. Like my life depended on it. "And now that you feel both cocks filling you, me fucking you, you're going to orgasm. Right now." 

His right hand rubbed and kneaded my abdomen, and I began to tremble, even my hands and legs twitched uncontrollably. I couldn't control anything, my body wasn't my own, it was all his. 

I couldn't suck on Master's cock in my mouth, I merely panted around it as it fucked me. I couldn't relax my ass cheeks because they kept squeezing Master's cock in my ass. In my mind, it was his thick cock fucking my ass. I couldn't move my spasming hands, resting uselessly against the couch. I couldn't think, my eyes closed and mind filled with Master's voice. Even my flaccid cock and balls twitched with a mind of their own, aiming to abide Master’s command. 

All I could do was listen and feel, dazed and floating all over again. I listened to Master's soothing voice, enjoyed the pleasure and the praise he gave me, felt the satisfaction burst out of every pore of my tingling and hot body, saw the fireworks behind my closed eyelids. 

"Yes, that's it, you're such good property, Aaron. Pleasing me all the time, every time. Let it all go, I've got you." The movements in my mouth stopped, his warmth resting against the tip of my tongue, still filling me. 

Despite being short on breath, I moved my head to take his cock deeper into my mouth. There was space – my mouth could take a little more of him, it needed more. I sighed, feeling him rest against my tongue, my mind floating sated, happy. I fulfilled my purpose, I did good. Occasional shudders of pleasure wrecked my body as Master lazily stroked my cockhead.

"You did well, Aaron, you did so well for me. My perfect property. All mine." Master praised me with his whispers against my shoulder and I finally mustered some strength to moan, which sounded more like a positive whimper. His hand left my flaccid cock and moved to caress my torso tenderly. "Relax, Aaron. Breathe and enjoy the endorphins coursing through your body." He settled behind me, pressed his chest against my back, his hand caressing my waist. "Relax and come back to me when you're ready."

I settled against him, following his lead, calming enough to breathe through my nose. The aftershocks running through my body kept me in the clouds. A random quiver, twitch or tingle. I couldn’t control any of them, didn’t even want to. Instead I focused on Master's tender caress, a feathery movement of his thumb against my skin, his calming breath slowing against my neck, his solid warmth against and inside me. I floated, content, enjoying the final tingles coursing through my body and continuing to keep his fingers in my mouth, knowing all three holes full.

Slight movement pulled me from my clouds though. I was able to ignore it at first, but as my mind calmed and cleared, the sensation filtered to my consciousness more and more. It took me deliberate effort to focus on it and finally realize it was Master cock that twitched as it softened inside me. I could feel warm slick seep out of my loosened ass, trickling onto the couch. In fact, I could feel a part of my left hip covered in the same slick. 

Master had come. I had pleased him so much he had orgasmed inside me. Master's praise, attention and tender touch showed how much he enjoyed me. Despite that his come was the cherry that I always sought for, too. Ultimate and final proof I really did well. 

I sighed, utterly satisfied, savoring my leaking reward and his gentle kisses against my neck. Master enjoyed controlling my mind and body just as much as I did. Maybe a bit more than I, because he came in me without moving his hips, whereas I imagined two of his cocks fucking me at both ends. I snorted. 

"What's so funny?" 

A smile tugged on my lips, hearing curiosity in his voice. I suckled on his two fingers in my mouth before withdrawing, indicating I was mentally ready for them to be taken out. Master complied and his hand returned beneath the blanket to rest on my waist.

"Just reali-" I cleared my hoarse voice twice before continuing, "Just realized we both came without actually fucking."

"Hmm..." I could feel my Master's smile against my neck as he kissed it. "I beg to differ. I did have my cock in you the whole time and while technically I wasn't fucking your ass, I was certainly fucking your mouth, your cock and most importantly – your mind." I moaned in agreement, fondly remembering the pleasure. "Your sphincter milked my cock like a pro as well. I say we fucked alright." The note of satisfaction in Master's voice was unmistakable.

"I didn't realize I was squeezing your cock until you told me; too busy enjoying having you in my mind."

"I like being there, too." Master nuzzled my neck. "There are no words to describe how good you make me feel when you give yourself to me so completely. Your body, your mind. All mine. When I see and feel you react to my every word, your instinctive responses, how open and ready your are for me..." Master groaned, molding himself against me. I licked my lips, basking in the passion and pure admiration in his voice. "You read me so well, Aaron. When you make me lose myself in the pleasure like you did just now, I do imagine you as my body's extension. Like we are one." 

I clasped our fingers, smiling to myself. His body's extension. I liked the sound of that. I was his property already, maybe sometime in the future we could discuss what it would entail – me becoming Master's extension. Maybe someday.

For now, I enjoyed being Master's property.

"I am here to please you. Body and mind. Your property." 

"Stop, or I'll get hard again." Master squeezed me to himself, moaning at my words, liking what he heard. 

"Bring it on." I gently squeezed my sphincter around his soft cock plugged in me. A satisfied sigh against my neck was my reward.

"No... I should go and work out, it's time." He sighed and loosened his embrace.

Master was almost religious about his training routine – 30 minutes before work and 30 minutes after. However, I knew him well. 'Should' meant Master's resolve was wavering and I had a chance to persuade him to stay with me. A slim chance, but it was there.

He had a strong and muscled body thanks to his workout, a body that I loved and worshiped, every inch of it. Despite that, it was a no-brainer what to choose when it came between a choice of keeping his cock stuffed in me or letting him go.

I could pretend I needed him for my aftercare, but that would be a lie. I was fine. We were cuddling long enough for me to come down from my high. I felt happy, safe and sated. I simply wanted to continue to enjoy my Master’s presence, his attention and touch. I wanted to continue to fulfill my purpose by keeping his cock warm in my hole. Whether he chose fuck me later or not.

"Hmm... I don't think your cock agrees with the idea of the workout. It will be cold and lonely out there. I think it wants to be inside me, where it will be safe and warm, and loved. See?" I referred to the twitching in my hole, feeling Master's cock grow half-hard in me as I talked, "It does want to stay, so very much." I squeezed my sensitive hole around his cock several times, shivering myself.

"God, you're so hot..." Master groaned against my neck, squeezing me to his body again. He thrust once, eliciting a dreamy moan from me.

"See, you want to stay, too," I laughed, giddy.

"I do." Master's hot breath caressed my skin, pleasure and resignation tinting his voice. 

I smiled. Mission accomplished, at least for now.

"Good." I rested one possessive hand over his hip, another on his hand around my waist, our feet intertwined.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4 – Monday, part 4

** This chapter continues right where the previous one left off.

We spent a long while in comfortable silence, the only movement being Master's soft caress or nuzzle. I even dozed off, pleasantly plugged with his cock, cocooned by warmth and his comforting presence. Master woke me at some point, reminding me I had to write my thoughts and feelings into my diary for the day, especially as I wouldn't get to do so in the coming days. 

I wished to write with his cock still in me, but Master disagreed, as always. I was to write my diaries in piece, without any strong stimulus or influence from Master. I understood the rule, the logic behind it and I agreed with it, but it still didn't stop me from yearning for Master's cock to fill me for as long as possible. 

So, the next half an hour was spent with me sitting on the couch, tucked in the blanket and summarizing the day into my laptop. Master used this time to catch-up on his workout, of course. I wrote how much I enjoyed the amazing morning sex in bed and the hot sex by the chaise lounge. I typed about the fulfilling time beneath Master's table and wonderful time spent together on this couch. I wrote how happy and content I felt after every session and how ecstatic I was that Master had agreed to acknowledge me as his property in our contract. As always, I wrote how much I enjoyed being controlled and used by him, that I yearned for Master to use his property's holes, body and mind for his pleasure as much as possible.

It was almost ten in the evening when I finished my task, cleaned the couch, relieved myself, cleaned my thighs and went in search for my beloved Master. I found him in the bedroom or rather, our BDSM room. He was dressed in a midnight blue soft bathrobe, his dark hair still damp from the shower. There was an array of toys placed on one of the taupe storage cabinets lining the walls, to be used on me for the coming days, I presumed. Sweet.

"I've finished, Master." I approached him, eyeing the familiar toys with a fond smile. Master closed the drawer after placing another item besides others. A black rubber mask that would cover half of my face, rendering me blind.

"Good, thank you, Aaron." Master hugged my waist, pecking me on the check as reward. "How does this look so far?" He gestured towards the toys. Two types of dildos, a butt plug, versatile mouth plug, feeding cock, vibrating pads, cock cuff, cock and ball ring, prostate probe, hollow urethral insert, a leg bag, harness. 

"Splendid, I can't wait for tomorrow to begin!" I hugged him back. "Will you tell me now what you've planned for me?" I touched the feeding cock with my fingertips. Looked like eating normally was not in the cards for me. I licked my lips at the thought of sucking my food through the feeding cock. Yes, please.

"Later, after I read your diary. Which is what we're going to do now, let's go." Master slapped my ass playfully.

By the time I brought him my laptop from the living room, Master was laying on his back under the covers, propped against the pillows. I knew he was buck naked underneath, we always slept without clothes when we didn't have guests. I perched the laptop on Master's stomach.

"Thank you." He patted the space on his right side of the bed, indicating to join him as he opened and unlocked my laptop. 

I often rested against his shoulder while he read my diary, ready to elaborate in case he would have questions or would otherwise want to discuss something he read. The immediate instinct was to comply with his request and jump beneath the covers. However, I fought it and remained standing naked beside the bed in nothing but urethral insert plugging my cock, playing with my empty hands. 

I bit my lip. His hazel eyes locked with mine and one eyebrow lifted at my hesitation in carrying his wordless order out. 

"May I suck your cock while you read my diary?" I asked. 

Yes, asked. I wasn't begging. Master didn't like me begging, so I didn't. I asked. Very nicely. 

I needed to feel Master in me, for him to ground me before we went to sleep, otherwise I'd go crazy with anticipation. I was so happy to be Master's property and so eager for tomorrow to start... There was no way I could sleep a wink unless Master settled my mind. This simmering need would consume me if Master didn’t ground me. 

The warm smile that graced his lips was encouraging. Master indicated for me to lean towards him and I complied eagerly, kneeling on his side of the bed to reach him. His hand immediately brought my head to his face, lips mauling mine, tongue delving into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss and panted the next second as I was pulled away by the tight grip on my short hair.

"You may not." The strict note in Master's voice clearly indicated my wish wouldn't be granted. His hazel eyes pierced mine, strengthening the message and my scalp tingled.

Okay, some begging was involved a moment ago and I wasn't proud of it. Master’s response wasn’t a surprise under these circumstances. I nodded, showing I respected and accepted his wish. Master released my hair and I moved off the bed.

It’s just that the remnants of his come had leaked out of me on the blanket while I was writing and I felt so… empty. It didn’t help that my mind kept replaying snippets from today and wished for tomorrow to start already. I felt restless and I truly hoped Master would settle my mind and body somehow before we went to sleep. If not with his cock, then maybe with his hands or words. 

"But..." Master's voice stopped me when I stood back up. He waited until I met his piercing eyes. "You were so wonderful today, I do think you deserve a reward." 

Be still, my heart.

I watched almost in trance-like state as Master placed my laptop on his nightstand and uncovered the bedspread. My eyes traveled from his hazel eyes, ripped body and zeroed in on the half-hard prize. I swallowed hard and licked my lips. His cock was a true masterpiece. 5.2 inches (13.2 cm) long, thick with a rosy, bulbous and cut head. My two holes were absolutely addicted to his sizable girth, all 6.3 inches (16 cm) of it. Master knew how to use it and make me lose my mind. 

A pearl of liquid gathered at his slit, begging to be licked. Would he allow me to? It belonged on my tongue. I bit my lip, watching his cock grow to full mast. No, I wouldn't beg, not anymore. If Master didn't want me to suck his cock today, I would honor his wish. 

I was, however, helpless against a groan escaping my lips as I observed the pearl grow in size under my attentive gaze. It would spill over in another minute. I knew it would. If I didn't help, it would feel neglected and run away down the length of the cock, seeking shelter in the sheets. It would be such a waste.

If only Master would allow me to taste it. The drop was more than welcome in my mouth. I would give anything to have it coat my tongue. 

"Aaron?" I startled at Master's voice, too focused on his length, heart beating loud in my ears. There was a small upward quirk at the corner of his lips as he looked at me, eyes satisfied. I averted my gaze back to the pearl on his tip, the most important part needing my attention right now. I swear it was calling for me to lick it. 

"You're trembling." He caressed the inside of my knee in comfort and I took a deep breath to try and calm down. "You want my cock inside your mouth so bad?"

"Yes." My response was quicker than a bullet hitting its target. I needed to save that drop from spilling over. Somehow.

"Alright," Wait, what? I looked at my Master. Was I hallucinating? He massaged the inside of my knee, but I barely felt it, too focused on his lips forming words. "You may not suck it, but you may keep my cock warm inside your mouth." I blinked in disbelief. Once more. Master laughed. "Go ahead." 

Oh my...! 

My mouth was on his cock in a second. Maybe even less. I groaned around him in pure pleasure, feeling his thickness in my mouth, enjoying my nose nuzzling trimmed pubes, basking in his taste and scent filling my pores. Yes. Yes. A thousand time yes! I remembered the pearl as I came for air, twirled my tongue against the slit several times. It was gone by now, safely tucked inside my throat. Good. I sighed, happy, taking his hard warmth back in my throat until I needed to come up for air again. Yes. This is where I needed to be. 

Master chuckled, caressing my hair.

"Remember what I told you, Aaron? No sucking, just keep it cozy there." I had indeed got too carried away. I apologized with a final lick against his head and settled, resting my chin on his thigh and keeping the bigger half of his cock in my mouth. As much as I could without constricting my airway. I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling complete, enjoying Master's cock against my tongue and his gentle touch against my scalp. Another amused chuckle brought me out of my satisfied daze. "Aaron, how about you get onto the bed as well?"

Right, I was still kneeling on the floor. Not that I minded, as long as my mouth remained stuffed. I pondered for the best way to go about this. It would be easiest to pull away, get comfortable and then stick Master's cock back into my mouth. But it felt so satisfying to feel it in me, no way was I parting with his cock so soon. Not willingly, not without Master's order. There was only one option.

I maneuvered myself slowly onto the bed, keeping my mouth around his cock all the time. Master laughed at my efforts, but the tender caress against my neck signaled he didn't mind. Even more, I'd say the satisfied sparkle in his eyes revealed how much he enjoyed my efforts. I smiled around his cock. Master knew me well, but I knew him just as much. He loved having his cock in me just as much as I craved having it in me. Maybe even more. 

I finally sprawled myself comfortably between his legs, my feet sticking out of our king sized bed and resting on the cushy settee, my hands framing his waist, propping myself on the elbows. I found Master's hazel eyes still observing me, smoldering, tempting me. I swallowed around his warm thickness and felt him twitch against me in reward, but he didn't take the bait. The satisfied smile deepened.

"You're a sight," Master complimented, caressing the side of my face as he continued to speak, never breaking our gaze, "You'll continue to keep it warm for me, won't you?" I hummed a positive note. "Yes, you will. Because you're meant for this. My property, a warm sheath for my cock to keep in." I groaned, agreeing. Master brushed his thumb against my eyebrow softly, my ear, caressed my jaw. I floated, basking in his words, captivated by his heated eyes, confident voice and tender touch.

"Look how much you enjoy it, your eyes glazed with pleasure. You're high already, just by tasting my cock and hearing my voice." He was right. My body was buzzing, fingertips tingling, but my mind was calm, focused on Master and living the moment. "I bet you'll reach another mental orgasm by the time I finish reading your diary. In fact, I think I'll feel you tremble against my legs and moan around my cock several times. You're so sensitive already, you'll do that for me as you listen to my voice, won't you?" I hummed a positive sound. I'd do anything for him. 

"Yes, as I read your diary, you're going to relax and relive what we did earlier today, remember the pleasure my cock gave you, enjoy the exquisite feeling of fullness. And you're going to orgasm, Aaron, feeling utterly complete of having my cock in you. Again and again, as I go over your thoughts in the diary." 

I trembled against him, burning from within all over again, electricity flowing in my veins and making my limbs twitch. The room disappeared from my vision, mind acknowledging only Master, his cock and his voice. Nothing else mattered, only pleasing Master and making his wishes come true. My flaccid cock twitched beneath me, no doubt leaking any remnants of come, if my balls had any left. 

All I needed was to press my tongue against his length in my mouth and imagine his cock entering my slick ass. That’s was enough for my vision to blur. I moaned around his cock, enjoying the rush of tingles spreading through my body, hot like wildfire, wiping my mind of any thoughts. 

"Look at me." Master's thumb caressed over my cheekbone, pulling me to out of my zone of bliss and into reality. 

It took me a moment to focus my vision on his satisfied eyes. My body instinctively wanted to fulfill his order, but my lazy mind wished to bask in the pleasure coursing through my bloodstream and muscles for a little longer. 

"You just orgasmed, didn't you?" I hummed around his cock with a dreamy note. 

Master's pleased smile broadened and I felt his cock twitch against my tongue, echoing the pleasure. I pressed my tongue against his thickness, feeling the vein pulse. Master loved it when I experienced mental orgasms solely from his verbal stimulation, that's what we trained for the last year. It wasn’t a hard thing to achieve, not anymore, and I had no doubt it would be even easier to accomplish now that I was acknowledged as Master's property. 

"You did so well, Aaron, let me reward you," Master purred with praise. Both of his hands massaged my head and gripped my short hair. I moaned in pleasure as he thrust my head on his cock, entering my throat. Fuck yes. Yes. Being manhandled and just taking it was so hot. My nose grazed his pelvis several times before Master slowed my head from moving back and forth. I whined at the loss when his cock slipped from my mouth. 

My head went instinctively back for it, but Master's hands were sure and strong, keeping his hard and wet cock just outside reach of my lips. His bulbous head was so close, I could feel its warmth against my lips. I needed it back, I needed to taste it. 

With my head immobile, my tongue prodded past my lips and I was awarded with the warmth against the tip of my tongue. Master didn't sever contact, giving his silent permission to continue. I did my best to lick the tip of his cockhead with the tip of my tongue as the hard cock swayed a little. I got a couple of good licks, enjoying Master's precome before the contact was cut off and I couldn't reach his tip anymore.

I moaned at the loss, trying to extend my tongue more. The cockhead was right there, I could see it. If only I could stretch my tongue a little more, lick that big pearl resting on the tip... I needed to taste it.

"God, Aaron, you have no idea how hot you look right now." Master's hoarse voice startled me.

Nobody would probably believe me, but a moment ago, I had forgotten anything else existed besides Master's cock and my mouth. Not Master’s hands holding me back from his cock, not my own body lying there on the bed beside Master’s. None of that. Only Master’s magnificent cockhead, my straining tongue and empty mouth yearning to unite with it. I was somewhat aware of my surroundings now, but my eyes were still glued to that pearl that needed to be licked. It felt like I would die if I didn’t have it. I extended my tongue as much as I could... Almost there…

Master tugged at my head, urging me to look at him. With the cockhead suddenly out of sight, I blinked several times refocusing. My mind panicked a little, needing to know what happened to the pearl on the tip of Master’s cock. Was it still there waiting for me? Did it spill over? 

I panted, trying to look down, needing to know, but Master’s hands kept my head in place. It took my body a second to comply with Master’s wordless wishes on autopilot, my eyes refocusing on the hazel ones. It put my mind at ease witnessing the deep satisfaction radiate from them, as if a warm and comforting blanket was covered my body. 

I did good. 

"You're so far gone." Master moved one hand and his thumb slipped into my mouth. I started sucking on it immediately, closing my eyes with a content sigh. My tongue to longer alone. "My property, body and mind. You'll take anything I give you at this point, won't you? Anything to keep you from feeling empty." His thumb played with my tongue and I panted heavily, busy keeping up with it, only to reel at the sudden loss when the thumb left my mouth. "Addicted to my cock and the pleasure I give you."

I didn't have time to voice my agreement to his words or disagreement over being empty again. The next second my head was lowered back to the previous position and I felt his warm cockhead against my panting mouth, entering it. Yes, God, yes! I trembled at the feeling of fullness, being whole again. Master stopped my head halfway on his cock and fucked my mouth with his hips.

"I'm going to use your holes so often tomorrow, Aaron, you'll be loose and tender constantly. Yet whenever I'll pull out to give you a short respite, you'll be twitching and craving to have my cock back, won't you?" Master demonstrated the fact by ceasing his thrusts and pulling my head off his cock. I extended my tongue immediately, in search for his warmth and taste. "Just like you crave for it now, my perfect property. Needing to be filled." He pushed his head back into my mouth and I moaned, trembling, high from pleasure and his voice. 

Master maneuvered my head to rest against his left hip, letting me keep half of his hard cock in my mouth. He placed a pillow beside his hip to support my head better.

"Settle in and relax, Aaron." Master caressed my head tenderly with his left hand, soothing me. "I won't take it away from you anymore." 

Thank goodness. I sighed through the nose, relieved. We shuffled a little, getting comfortable. I rested on my right side, Master’s powerful thighs keeping me snug from both sides, me loosely hugging his right thigh with my free hands. Satisfaction filled my mind, knowing I didn’t need to worry about Master’s cock leaving my mouth anytime soon.

"Let my cock fill your mouth, keep it warm for me. Remember my cock fucking your ass while I read your diary. Savor the memories. Relive them." I took a deep calming breath, basking in Master's close proximity and voice. "That's it, relax and enjoy." I hummed a positive note, boneless and content.

That's how we spent the time while Master read my diary out loud for us. His hand caressing my hair, him sheltering me between his legs, me savoring his warmth on my tongue and around me, me listening to his baritone voice like it was my lifeline. Repeated quivers of pleasure ran through my bloodstream as Master read a summary of today's experience, as I imagined his cock fucking my ass while I still tasted and felt him filling my mouth. 

Today had been so great, still was. 

His right shin found my mostly flaccid cock and occasionally teased it by applying soft pressure to it. By balls twitched from stimulation, but had nothing to give. Surrounded by Master’s presence and his voice, and my imagination, it didn't take me long until I had another mental orgasm, moaning around his cock. Master rewarded me with a gentle caress against my head as I trembled against him, his precome oozing in my mouth. 

He was hot and bothered as well, I could tell from the passionate note in his voice when he praised me and the amount of tasty precome he leaked on my tongue. I hoped I'd get him to come once more before we went to sleep. If I did well, maybe I'd fall asleep tasting Master's come in my mouth. 

I quivered in anticipation and need, listening to Master's voice, imagining his cock thrusting in my ass while he read how much I enjoyed being fucked against the table in the office. Another mental orgasm wrecked through my body at the memory and Master helped me savor it and calm down.

"You did so well, Aaron," Master praised me after he finished reading my diary and stowed the laptop on his nightstand. I managed to have three orgasms while he read for us. "Thank you for your honesty and for showing me your thoughts. I had enjoyed today, too." His left hand caressed my temple tenderly while my body twitched from occasional trembles of pleasure. Two fingers from his right hand moved to trace softly against my upper lip, stretched against his hard cock. "Still am," he chuckled fondly.

"I promise to use and indulge in your body and mind more. You've become such a good property, how can I not?" I moaned around him, pleased to hear it. Yes. I wanted to be used by Master. He maneuvered me to lie on my left side, lying himself on his right. "I look forward to your reactions in the coming days. Fuck your holes, fuck your mind, stimulate your whole body. Have you immobile and completely dependent on me." I felt him throb in my mouth, no doubt imagining things he planned to do to me.

Master finally let me know what he had in store for me for the coming days and it was… mind-blowing. I had another mental orgasm just listening to him talk about, my cock and balls twitching despite being empty, body burning and trembling, panting through my nose just shy from hyperventilation. Dizzy, high. 

Sensual deprivation, almost constant sexual stimulation and/or mind fuck, my beloved sounding, movement restriction, complete control of my body and full dependency on my Master to survive. Me being used however Master wished, being his property and nothing more. 

I knew what awaited me. I'd be rendered almost incoherent from pleasure overload, able to feel, listen and comply only. Everything else would be beyond my control. We had done a last similar scene two months ago, lasting three days. Three days of mindless and non-stop pleasure before I lost my mind to pleasure and stopped responding to Master's ministrations and commands. Hopefully this time I'd last a little longer.

The coming days would feel more powerful, because this time I would no longer be referred to as 'sub'. I’d be Master's property. Finally. I groaned, imagining Master praise me for being such a good property again and again as he fucked me. I trembled and moaned, panting heavily through my nostrils. Yes. 

"God, look at yourself, Aaron, you've orgasmed again," Master chuckled in awe. "What was it, the seventh time since you came with nothing but my voice and your imagination? You're so hot, my precious property." I groaned in pleasure as he started fucking my mouth with his cock. "One final reward for you tonight, Aaron. I'm going to come in your mouth, do not swallow." He gripped my head and speared my throat a couple of times before he withdrew and only his cockhead was left against my lips. 

"Ready for your reward?" I quickly swallowed my own saliva and hummed a positive note around his cockhead. Always ready. Always. His warm come spurted into my mouth instantly, followed by a half-groan, half sigh. "So good to me, my property. Take it all."

Three more spurts on my tongue, three more spasms of pleasure wrecking my body. Even my breath quivered. Stars shot behind my eyelids while I felt muscles twitch and tingle uncontrollably. 

Master's come on my tongue. His pleasure in my mouth. Evidence I did well. Proof I had pleased him once again. 

His cock stopped twitching and began to soften. His calming breath was melody to my ears, his caress against my head soothing my trembling body as I waited for his next wish. I was ready to please him through the night, if only he wished so. Tomorrow could start today.

"I'm going to take my cock out, ready?" I whimpered and Master chuckled at my regretful tone. His fingers brushed against my cheek. "You have my come keeping you company. I have to take my cock out so you could taste and enjoy it properly. We don’t want it to accidentally leak out, do we?" 

Master was right, as usual. Of course he was. Still, didn't mean I liked his cock leaving my mouth. I sighed and hummed a positive note. Master moved his hips slowly, allowing me to gradually close the mouth as he left, eliminating the chances of his come spilling outside.

My body shuddered at the immediate feeling emptiness, tongue having too much space. Way too much space. I moved on instinct and pressed my face to his flaccid cock, squeezing his hips in my hands. His cock should return back to my mouth, I didn’t mind it being soft. I nuzzled the warm thickness, missing it so much. 

Maybe I could coax it to back hardness and then Master would fill me with it again? 

"You did so well, Aaron. Are you ready to come up here?" Master soothed me with a lazy caress against my scalp, proud. 

I snuffled against his cock, taking as much of his musky scent into my lungs as I could. A part of me wanted to comply with Master’s wish and another part of me wanted to remain right there, continue with the stimulation. The quivers in my body receded to faint afterthought and I fought the sated tiredness gradually spreading through my muscles. 

"I do want to spoon you and kiss you before we fall asleep..." Master's voice coaxed me, warm and sweet like honey. 

He could have ordered me. Disregard my need to go slow and force his wish onto me. Instead, he let me choose when I was ready to come up, gave me time for my mind to settle. I needed those precious seconds. My tongue weaved inside my closed mouth, enjoying the taste of Master's come and getting used to all the space, while my nose rested against his length. It was right there, warm and comforting. I didn’t need to worry, because I’d get to have it tomorrow again.

Now I was being offered Master's hug and it sounded very nice. Master’s hugs were always cozy and welcoming. I felt the last remnants of need for cock relent in my mind, instead replaced by a growing yearning for comfort and piece. 

I moved my head to create a little space, gently took his cock with my hand pressed it against my closed lips. Yes, I was tempted to take it back into my mouth. Always would. But I also knew such action would go against Master's wishes. Only he decided when and how my holes were allowed to be filled.

Instead, I kissed my beloved cock goodnight, gently rested it back against the sheets and finally shuffled myself up. I snuggled into Master’s side, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You're so cute." Master placed a tender kiss on my head, hugging me tight. "Bear with me while I get the bedspread over us." Ten seconds later the night lamp was turned-off. 

I changed position on my other side so Master could spoon me as promised. He kissed and nibbled at my neck sweetly while his hand caressed stomach, soothing my body and mind, coaxing me further to relax. I enjoyed his attention and touch, his aftercare.

"How are you feeling?" he checked after some time. I hummed a positive note, swirling my tongue in my mouth. "How does my come taste?" I hummed a louder, more eager note, making Master chuckle. It was heavily diluted with my own saliva at this point, but I loved knowing I had it in my mouth. "Swallow it when you're ready. It's time to go to sleep." I nodded, needing a minute.

The soothing caress over my skin turned into a lazy movement of his thumb over my pelvis, pulling my mind closer to sleep. My eyelids grew heavy, limbs were relaxed, mind and heart satisfied and at piece. Almost like clockwork. 

It was time to swallow; I really didn't want for Master's come to accidentally spill on the pillow once I nodded off. I swallowed twice and sighed, waiting for the final piece to fall into place. A press of lips against my neck was a silent indication of praise and that my movements were carefully monitored. 

Soon after Master's hand lowered further and his fingers wrapped around my soft cock. Not tight enough to cause arousal or discomfort, but snug enough to make me feel owned and cared for. The warm hand would remain wrapped around my cock for a short while, just enough to see me off into the land of serene sleep.

The comforting gesture was a silent signal telling me everything was ok, that I could go to sleep. A final vital piece, allowing me to let go of any remaining thoughts, empty my mind. I could go to sleep, because my Master had me. 

After years of practice, my mind usually conked out a minute or two after.

"Good night, Aaron," Master whispered.

"Good night, Master," I murmured back, already half-way into la-la land.


End file.
